Furyan Hope
by Billie O'Dial
Summary: Riddick has the opportunity to go and save Jack from the UnderVerse, but the only one who can take him to get her is Vakko. Will he do it? Set after the COR. Rated M for adult content and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**FYI: I OWN NOTHING! I DON'T OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY! I AM NOT SELLING**

**OR MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY! THIS IS STRICTLY FOR MY OWN WEIRD PLEASURE. **

**I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to give me your opinions.**

What do I do now? That is the ultimate question. Now that she is gone. The words sting as I say them. I can't believe that she affected me the way that she did. I miss her. I spent five years in an Ice covered hell to protect her and she threw it away. She signed on with mercs and got thrown in one of the worst places in the galaxy. But somehow she managed to survive it. She managed to survive escaping the fire planet. She survived being captured by Necros and she survived their conversion. She defied their conversion even. The whole time she knew her place was with me and she wasn't going to let anyone take it from her. She killed for me and in the end she died for me.

I sat alone in the chambers that the previous Lord Marshall called his own. The only thing that he and I had in common was a need for the dark. No lights, no windows, no candles. Nothing but pitch black. No one was around, no one could hear me, but I couldn't cry for her. As loud as the beast inside me howled for her I couldn't cry. I wanted to but I couldn't.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Large and heavy but they walked with caution. That could only be Vakko. So the whelp finally came to kill me. The footsteps paused at the door. I could smell him, and I could smell his fear. Let's have some fun. Before he could knock I simply said "Come in Vakko". I could smell his fear grow far more pungent, which caused a cruel smile to form at my lips. He entered and dropped down to one knee with his head to the floor. I waited for him to address me, but it dawned on me he was waiting to be acknowledged. Oh yeah, I forgot that they had customs. "Get your ass up Vakko and tell me what the hell you want now".

Slowly he righted himself, the whole time his head remained pointed to the ground and his eyes remained locked on his boots. He wasn't in his usual armor. In fact he had no armor and no weapons on him. Maybe he wasn't here to kill me. His voice brought me out of my thoughts. "My Lord this may be a delicate subject and kill me if you may but hear me out first. She can be brought back. She is in the UnderVerse but you control all."

Yup, now I'm going to kill this little punk. He's pissed me off and the beast wants blood. "Don't talk about her." My voice was quiet and like ice, and the next part I couldn't help but shout. "YOU KNOW _NOTHING!_ _YOU'RE_ THE REASON SHE IS DEAD! YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS LORD MARSHALL. YOU COULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU HAD TO FOLLOW ME TO THE PRISON PLANET! YOU HAD TO TAKE ME BACK OR KILL ME! I WAS GOING TO LEAVE WITH HER! I WAS GOING TO ANOTHER GALAXY AND NEVER CROSS YOUR PATH AGAIN! WE COULD HAVE ALL LIVED AND GONE OUR OWN WAY!" With the final word I slammed a fist into his face. He staged back a little and I slammed my knee into his stomach. He dropped immediately to his knees and planted my boot onto the side of his face. He stayed on his knees and I could smell his blood.

He beast inside growled in satisfaction and I wanted the kill but something told me to wait and hear him out. Maybe I should give him some false hope that I might let him live. The beast likes that idea. First time in a long time that we have agreed on something besides Jack, I mean Kyra. Wait, this is about Kyra. So that's why he's being so agreeable.

"Please hear me out, My Lord! Please you can get her back." Vakko looked straight at me as he pleaded with me to listen. He reeked of fear. Kinda like he knew that I was going to kill him for even talking about her.

His voice cut through my thoughts "Please, My Lord. You can her back. You can be together. I can take you there."

*sigh* He could be telling the truth or he could be setting a trap. But if it means that there could be a chance I would have her again. Even if it is the tiniest chance in hell, I'd fight death for her. I've even contemplated dying just to be with her, but the more I thought about it the less I thought that it would work. Well, let's hear what the twerp has to say.

"Vakko, you better make every word you say count, because if you say one wrong word I will paint the halls of this fortress with your blood." Yeah that scared him. Now he can't even look at me.

"Thank you my Lord. The UnderVerse is where she went. She can be retrieved. Even in death you are not dead. You saw the Holy Half Dead. If there is a body a Necromonger soul can be brought back."

I cut in "Oh that seems easy, except for the fact that you assholes destroyed her body. You couldn't even wait until she cooled off before you mopped her blood up."

"My Lord we still have her body. I couldn't let them destroyed her. I had it put in stasis. I switched her crypt with the fallen Lord Marshall's. You see necromoner tradition is that when a Lord Marshall falls he will be put in stasis and when we reach the UnderVerse we are to bury them in the Great Hall where they belong. However I never agreed with that tradition. If they couldn't take us back to the UnderVerse in life then they shouldn't get to be buried there. I switched her crypt with the fallen Marshall. His body was destroyed and she was frozen. Please I know what it is like to have the one thing you truly love taken away from you." With this last statement Vakko dropped his head to look at his feet.

"Trust me I have done things in the name of a faith not my own. In the name of an army not my own. I have laid with a woman that I should not call mine. I may be married to Dame Vakko but she is not my wife. All necromongers have all had to lose and grieve before we could be accepted as converts. I was not always such a heartless bastard. Well I was a bastard but not always heartless." Vakko says the last part with a slight smile.


	2. New Hope

**FYI: I OWN NOTHING! I DON'T OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY! I AM NOT SELLING**

**OR MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY! THIS IS STRICTLY FOR MY OWN WEIRD PLEASURE. **

**I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to give me your opinions.**

It's been a few days since that stupid necromonger came to me talking about how I could go get Kyra back from the underVerse. I let him talk for a little bit but I cut him off after he gave me some bullshit about wanting to redemption for some of his past crimes. Don't drag my Jack into your plan to wipe some crimes off your record. Asshole.

If that stupid necromonger thought for a moment that I was going to believe anything he was going to say then he had another thing coming. He kept talking about her and that pissed me off. He kept going on like I was going to fall for that crap. But I will hand it to him, he never said her name. I would have killed him right there if he said her name. I might still kill him.

I was lost in thought when Aereon appeared at my side. Or maybe she had been there for a while and I just now noticed it. Her face no longer appeared hard when she laid her hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss. I cannot and will not begin to tell you lies about how I understand your pain. No one can understand your pain. A Furyan warriors bond to another is like no other. Furyans grieve like no other race. They hide it very well but they will never get over a loss. Especially the loss of a love. I'm sorry that you never got to claim that love."

"No one loved anyone. I didn't love her and she didn't love me." I snapped back. The words hurt to say. I didn't believe them and I know that Aereon didn't either. "She was a stupid kid that had a stupid childhood crush on convicted killer. I didn't want her. I even left to prove it."

I stood up and crossed the room and leaned heavily on the table. My chest is so tight and my heart feels as if it is going to stop beating. This damn kid has me in ruins. If I don't watch myself I might even start crying. Dammit!

"I loved her. I love her. I will always love her. I fought monsters of all kinds for her but I couldn't keep her safe. In the end she died because of me. I should have died for her. I should have died with her." I let out a heavy sigh and fell back into a chair. I leaned my head against my hand and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes Aereon was sitting across the table from me. She leaned over to me and laid her hand on my arm. "The commander speaks the truth when he says she can be brought back. We can go to the UnderVerse and bring Kyra back. He speaks the truth when he says that her body still remains. He has committed terrible crimes in the name of the Necromonger Religion. He has committed even worse crimes in your name against the Necromonger Religion. The first was when he didn't kill you on Crematoria but reported you dead to the Lord Marshall. His second crime was when he conspired to kill the fallen Lord Marshall. His third was when he tried to help you take down the fallen Lord Marshall. His final crime was when he switched the crypts and destroyed the fallen Lord Marshall's body. All of those crimes were and are punishable by death if you so wish to continue with the old ways. But I have to say that Commander Vakko is making choices that are for the better. He has personally overtaken the task of rebuilding the remains of the city that he helped destroy. I believe that he has seen his wrongs and is trying to right the ones he can." The whole time she spoke her grip on my arm remained strong. Never once did her words quiver. She spoke with confidence and truth but I felt that there was a catch coming on.

Looking up at her I asked "And just what is the catch? There is always a catch. There is always something that you want in return."

"Ah, Mr. Riddick, there is no catch. There is nothing that I need or want in return. There is nothing that I want more than you to be happy. I truly mean that child. You of all people have sacrificed more than you're fair share. You also have committed horrible crimes but not one has been against a woman or a child. Riddick you need her back. She was taken before it was her time and now she needs to be brought back to where she belongs. She needs to be back with you. And from your behavior recently you need her to be brought back. I will say that you are a mess."

I looked up at her. Was it that obvious that I missed her that much? "Is it that easy to see?" I asked softly.

"No, child but I can tell that you miss her. I can tell because you are not acting like yourself. You are hanging around the population. You are going out more during the day light hours." I noticed that she said this with a slight smile. "Don't worry child no one can see just how much you morn for the girl."

I was grateful for the way she had treated me. She had reasons to treat me like shit because that was the way that I had treated her but she never has. I thought for a second and then I asked "Tell me this Aereon. Do you think that I should go and bring her back. Do you think that it is a good idea? Do you think that it can be done?"

She smiled and answered "Child it is a terrible idea to go to the Necromonger UnderVerse and to retrieve Jack from its clutches. I also think that if anyone could go into the world of the unknown that it would be you. There is no one else more qualified to go to the pits than you. So yes I think that you need to go get her. I think that you need her. I also think that no matter what I said you would go and get her. Even if you never told her how you feel about her she would be in the best place she could be."

I looked up at Aereon careful to hide all emotion from my face. Internally I was a mess. Should I go get her or should I let her try to have some peace? Should I leave her alone? I have messed enough stuff up in her life. I took what was left of her childhood away from her?

I let out a heavy sigh. "Tell Vakko that I would like to speak with him at his disposal tomorrow. Don't tell him what it is about but if I like what I hear we might be making a trip to the UnderVerse." I told her with a smirk on my face.

**Hey sorry it took a few days for me to upload a new chapter. My internet went down **** I have a few more chapters written out and hopefully I can get them posted in the next few days. Also I am typing this with my left hand. I broke my right hand so I know that there are grammar errors. Please don't hate me too much.**

**Billie**


	3. Betrayal

**FYI: I OWN NOTHING! I MAKE NO CLAIM TO CLAIM TO EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM ANY OF THE RIDDICK MOVIES IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE! I AM NOT SELLING NOR AM I MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE ONLY. **

**Thanks for the reviews and the love! I have six finals to take in a four day span, so I am not so sure if I can get another chapter posted during then. BUT I will get one posted as soon as I am done with finals.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!**

**Feel free to review or message me with any comments or ideas.**

**VAKKO'S POV**

The morning passes slowly as I pace my quarters in a nervous silence. In less than an hour's time I will be meeting with the Lord Marshall. My stomach has been in knots ever since Aereon came to me last night and said that the Lord Marshall wants a conference with me and that I better prepare myself.

"My dear husband, come lay with me. It may be the last time I have the chance" She says with a evil look crossing her face.

"Take care what you say woman." She thinks that I would be stupid enough to try to challenge Riddick for the throne. I never told her about my talk with him yesterday. She knows not the real reason of Aereon's visit. She would only call me a traitor and get her lover to kill me.

I wonder if she knows that I know that she has taken a younger lieutenant for a lover. I have yet to understand her reasoning he is smaller than I am and of lesser rank. To some that would not matter but to her power is everything.

I was pulled from my thoughts when her hand snaked around from my back to my stomach. She let her other hand trail along my chest as she walked around me. When she was in front of me she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up so our faces were level. Slowly she pulled me into a kiss.

My feelings for this woman have died. Perhaps I never had feelings for her. My body doesn't even respond to her. Taking her is the last thing that I want to do right now. I could care less if I ever touched her again.

"My love, touch me… Feel me... Love me... Make me yours..." Her words sparked an anger in me that I haven't felt in a while. I couldn't stop myself. I turned to the bed and slammed her onto it. Instantly I saw the fear in her eyes but as soon as it came it turned into lust.

"Take me now Vakko!" she shouted. I crawled onto her and pinned her arms above her head. The weight of my body left her unable to move. I lowered my head so my mouth was just above her ear.

"No, I will _never_ take you again. I will _never_ lay with you again. If you want someone, go to your lieutenant. _Let him take care of you. Let him defy orders for you. Let him kill for you. Let him steal for you. Let him break tradition for you_. I will never do that again. Let him die for you, because I never will.

With that I pushed off of her and walked to the doors. As I opened the door I heard a small whimper. "Vakko, I still love you. I had a moment of weakness. He means nothing to me." I had to hand it to her. She could act so damn well. No wonder the fallen Lord Marshall favored her so.

"A moment of weakness? So the last year has only been a moment? So the countless night you spent in his bed are nothing to worry about? Why should I trust you ever again?" With that I turned and left our room.

**Dame Vakko's POV**

"He's going to kill me. He's going to kill us. This is it. We are going to die for our crimes." I cried as I ran to Lieutenant Larak.

AN evil smile crossed Larak's Face. "That is if he survives his conference with the new Lord Marshall. I doubt that _Riddick_ will let him live after that. I mean Vakko was responsible for the conversion of the girl. You could even go as far as to say that Vakko was the reason she is dead. I'm sure that Riddick will want revenge for his little whore." He whispered into my ear.

"No, I'm sure he won't. I'm sure that you are right." That makes me feel a little better, but not much. What have I done? "What if Vakko fails? Do you think that Riddick will come after me? Do you think that he will kill me because I am married to Vakko?" I whispered my fears aloud.

"My dear, if he does I will kill him." Larak hissed into my ear. I'm not sure I'm glad that he underestimates Riddick. If Riddick manages to kill Vakko he could surely kill Larak with no problem. Vakko has years of experience on Larak. He was a commander and I stabbed him in the back. If Vakko kills Riddick and becomes the Lord Marshall…

"What if he kill him?" I whispered.

"I already told you we have nothing to worry about." Larak growled at me.

"NO! What if Vakko kills Riddick?! What if Vakko becomes the new Lord Marshall? He will surely accuse us of treason and execute us." With that I started crying.

"Then we will make sure tht Vakko falls if he does. I promise you that before the week is out Vakko will be dead and I will be your husband. That is the way of the Necromonger. You keep what you kill."

Larak started kissing down my neck. His hands wrapped around my waste and pulled me closer. I could feel him press into me. His entire body was rock hard and I needed that. He still appreciated the touch of a woman. He turned me in his arms so that my back was pressed against him. He kissed and sucked on my neck and slowly hiked my dress higher and higher.

He stopped and pulled me to the bed. He slipped his shirt off and crawled up so our faces were level. He kissed me hard and I felt my body react to him. I wanted more. I needed more. I want him right now. I pushed him up and pulled my dress to my hips and he unzipped the back of it and pulled it off of me.

I leaned down and unfastened his pants and pulled them low. I was completely exposed and the part of him that I needed was exposed. He kidded and suck and teased me until I couldn't take anymore. I twisted and positioned myself below him. I wrapped my legs around him and pushed him into me. I gasped at the size. I can't lie he was smaller than Vakko and not nearly experienced but he was still good.

Quickly he went to work bringing us both pleasure. He was good, but he still had a lot to learn. I couldn't help but moan and pant as he pounded into me.

He quickened the pace and I could tell that he was close and so was I. All of a sudden the door flew open and a guard walked in. "The Lord Marshall requests a conference with you Lieutenant Larak."

I looked from Larak to the guard and back completely puzzled.

"Immediately!" the guard shouted before I could say anything. He left leaving the doors wide open.

Groaning Larak pulled out of me and fastened his pants. He leaned down and kissed me and his lips wondered down my neck to my breasts.

It felt so good. I was back in bliss when the guard interrupted "NOW LARAK! Or I will summon you both before the Lord Marshall. I suggest you put some clothes on _Dame Vakko!_"

Quickly Larak dressed and exited the room though he was thoughtful enough to shut the door. Groaning I stood and pulled my dress on. I made sure it fell where it was supposed to before I left.

Slowly I made my way down the hall of the soldier's rooms. Our room was on a floor like this. Only the floor was for high commanders. There were three high commanders of the necromongers army.

I made my way back to my room. The whole way I thought about Larak. I worried about what is happening with him. I thought about Vakko and what happened between him and Riddick this morning.

Would our fight this morning be the last time I ever saw him? I wondered as I entered our empty room. I crossed over to the bed and laid down. I wondered if I would ever share the bed with Vakko. I wondered if he was dead. I wonder if he was able to even put up a fair fight before he fell. I wonder how hard Larak will have to fight. I wonder how long the fight will last before he falls to Riddick. I sat up and started to change out of my dress. I didn't realize that I had started to cry as I looked in the mirror.

**OKAY HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I HOPE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS OR SO.**


	4. The First Part of the Story

**FYI: I OWN NOTHING! I MAKE NO CLAIM TO CLAIM TO EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM ANY OF THE RIDDICK MOVIES IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE! I AM NOT SELLING NOR AM I MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE ONLY. **

**Another chapter! I found out that I will have my hand in a cast for another three to four weeks. **** So when you see a typing error, please don't bent out of shape about it. I have plans of going back and fixing as many as I can find when I am back to typing with both hands.**

**Also I gave Dame Vakko a first name Essa. It was all I could think of.**

**Chapter 4:**

**VAKKO'S POV**

I have not felt fear like this since before I was converted. I am walking to my certain death. I spoke out of place about the girl. I am just glad I caught myself before I said her name. I wonder what he would have done to me. I know what he would have done. He would have killed me. He would have spilt my blood right there on the floor without a second thought. Who knows, he still might.

This hallway has never felt this long before. I wonder if I will ever make the meeting hall or if I will get lost in the process. I am not that familiar with this part of the ship. Only priests, the purifier and the Lord Marshall were allowed here. Riddick has broken so many of the Necromonger traditions. I wonder how many more he plans on breaking. Who am I to talk? Who knows how many traditions I have broken. How many times I have laid and killed to get where I am. I know that it is the way of the Necromonger, but it is a way that needs to be changed.

I wonder if he will have an audience when he goes to kill me. I wonder if he let a crowd gather to watch my execution. I have watched hundreds of executions, all of which I was personally invited to by the fallen Lord Marshall. Lady Vakko loves executions and conversion meetings for they mostly end in blood. It disturbs me how much she enjoyed watching the fallen Lord Marshall torture and end people's lives.

Finally I reach the doors to the meeting hall. I hesitated for a moment when Aereon appeared next to me. "He is waiting to speak to you Vakko." She looked at me intently as I nodded in return. "Don't worry about Dame Vakko. She will get what she deserves soon. She must know her place." With her final words she pushed the doors open and glided into the room. I walked close behind her.

The hall was dark, the lights were dimmed to accompany Riddick's eyesight, but I could still see that there was only Riddick and Aereon. At least when I die there won't be an audience watching, cheering for me to fall. Dame Vakko won't be here. I am kind of glad that she won't be around to watch me fall. That she won't be the last thing that I see.

I walked in father and bowed. I knew that Riddick could smell the fear on me. Hell, I could smell the fear coming off of me. I looked up at him and saw that he was smirking. "What's wrong Vakko? Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid that I want revenge? You have every right to be. You are smart to be afraid of me. I blame you almost as much as I blame that fallen bastard for Jack's death. STAND UP, YOU JACKASS! I want to kill you so fucking bad and someday I will, but at the moment I am not the only one who wants you dead. However, I have found a solution that works for both of us. You get to live. I get to give someone a horrible death and if it all works like it should I get my Jack back." I looked up when Riddick finished. He was hovering right above me. After a second he backed off and allowed me to stand back up.

"I will do anything you want. I will go with you to the bowels of hell with you to fetch the girl back." I bowed pledging my undying loyalty to Riddick. "Know this Riddick. I won't call you Lord Marshall. You name, Riddick, strikes more fear into your soldiers than the name Lord Marshall ever did." I said the last part with an evil grin.

"Tell me Vakko, why are you so eager to help me? What is in this for you? Riddick asked me. If I thought that he had any other emotions beside heartless bastard or cold-blooded killer I would have thought that he was puzzled.

"I won't say her name out of respect, but your girl reminds me of a sister that I lost. Before I was converted I had a younger sister. Actually I had four of them and an older brother. When they held the conversion meeting on my home world my mother, my siblings and I were in attendance. A big, stupid soldier tried to take her as his reward for killing so many. My brother and I killed 29 guards before they overpowered us. They converted us instead of killing us. During the conversion they tried to wipe our memories. I think that it worked with him but I cannot say for sure. With me it worked but it didn't last. Slowly I started to remember more and more about who I was before I was a Necromonger. Everything that they took from me and tried to keep from me. They were successful in keeping one thing from me. I have no idea what happened to my mother or my sisters. My brother I know is still alive. I see him every day on this ship. But I don't think he knows who I am."

I could almost swear that a smile crossed Riddick's face. I thought about it for a second. Nah, that bastard can't smile. At least I think that he can't smile.

His chuckle broke my train of thought. "Wow, you never stop. First, you're a heartless, mindless soldier. Second, you're a wannabe Lord Marshall. Third, you're a tour guide to the UnderVerse. And now you're in front of me saying that you are a family man. Damn, Vakko. It's a wonder that you're still alive. I would have killed you a long time ago for all that indecision."

"You said that you were going to give someone a horrible death. What did you mean by that? I understand that you won't kill me as long as I take you to the UnderVerse and help you get her back. But if I may ask, who are you planning on killing?" I asked. I wasn't really planning on getting an answer. Riddick is the Lord Marshall now he doesn't have to answer to me.

"Well, I was planning on killing the bastard that is planning on killing my tour guide." A sick smile crossed Riddick's face as he said the words.

Before he or I could say anything Aereon broke the silence "Vakko, the young lieutenant Larak has been courting and conspiring with your wife. They plan to kill you and soon. The odds are that you will be dead within the week. They also plan to take Riddick's life as well. Dame Vakko wishes the throne and the Necromonger Religion to be returned to its "rightful glory". Free of Riddick and any of his followers." Aereon spoke as she glided towards the door. "Excuse me, I must answer the door." She pulled the doors open revealing a guard that was about to knock. The man entered and bowed. I knew him quite well. He was one of the few that I could call a friend.

The guard spoke in a somewhat angered voice "My Lord, you asked me to inform you if she left her room. She has. She went to the soldiers quarters. I followed her as long as I could but I lost her there. I am sorry, My Lord." He bowed again when he was finished speaking.

It was Aereon that spoke next "Don't apologize. Go immediately to Lieutenant Larak's room. You will find her there. I want Larak brought here immediately. A word of advice, wait until the time is right to interrupt them. You will know when. Now go quickly and take others if you need to." Aereon smiled as she turned back to take her place near Riddick. Fucking Elemental. I hope I never piss her off. I would not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

The guard looked at Riddick, who nodded, before he left. As he left it dawned on me what she was talking about. Yup I'm getting old and a little slow on the take. Ew… That poor sucker had to interrupt Essa and Larak going at it. I understand that it is a crime punishable by death but why sacrifice the eyesight of some good soldiers in the process.

Riddick's voice brought me out of my stupor "Now let's get back to the part where you were getting ready to tell how I get Jack back with me. Can it be done? How does one go to the Underverse and manage to come back? While you are at it why don't you tell me just where the fuck the UnderVerse is."

"Yes, Riddick, it can be done. Every new Lord Marshall must travel there at the beginning of his reign. The entrance to the UnderVerse is through a rip in space. It is called the NecroVeil. Not very many know about the Veil. On the other side of the veil there are four planets. There is a map of it in the Hall of History, but I need your permission to enter. Only the Lord Marshall can grant access. I will find everything that I know about it and gather it for you. I know the trip can be made. I am just not sure how yet. One thing that I know for sure is that you have to take a body to retrieve a soul. It doesn't have to be the same body that soul once inhabited. You also need to give a soul when you take one. If three living souls enter the UnderVerse, then only three living souls can leave the UnderVerse."

Aereon spoke next "So you need to give a living female sacrifice to retrieve the girl and bring her home. I am sure that someone will volunteer to give their life for the New Religion."

Hearing those words out of her mouth made me smirk. I looked up at Riddick and I saw that he was puzzled by her words. Dammit! I knew that bastard had more emotions.

"Some of the soldiers and other Necromongers have started calling your reign the "New Religion" They think that you can lead us to something more peaceful than destroying planets and killing millions. Some of them even think that you can lead us to the UnderVerse, to kingdom come. Then you have the faithful and the old converts that think you should be destroyed as soon as possible. That a Necro needs to be back on the throne."

"Actually I have a better idea for a sacrifice. Riddick, I am willing to give you Dame Vakko. You can throw her ass in the pit. It's probably the only use for her." The looks that Riddick and Aereon gave me surprised me. Aereon seemed like she was pleased with my answer and Riddick looked at me like I had two heads. "What? The bitch is trying to kill me. Do unto others before they do unto you. Besides I never really liked her. I accidently killed her husband and I got stuck with her. I think I am like husband number six or something."

"You will need her to go willingly to the UnderVerse with us. We cannot force her." Aereon spoke softly to no one in particular.

"Let me take care of that, and don't believe any rumors you hear. I have an idea of how to Essa to come with us. I'm just not sure if she believes in me anymore to follow me." I looked up at Riddick and he smiled cruelly. I think he knew what my plan was.

"Vakko, the guards approach with Larak. I am sure that you do not want to be here when they arrive. Take the back way out. Go find Dame Vakko and try to persuade her on going with us." Riddick said as he stood and crossed to the small table in the middle of the room and placed a shiv.

I watched as Aereon crossed to same table and placed a small candle next to the shiv. "It is going to get dark in here. You might want to leave."

I headed to the small door in the back of the room and opened it. I turned back to Riddick before I left and I saw that Aereon was at the main doors. That was the last thing I saw before the room went dark.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE TO GET ANOTHER ONE POSTED BY SATURDAY. **

**ALSO I NEED SOME HELP. I CANNOT REMEMBER IF THE PLANET FROM PITCH BLACK HAD A NAME. FOR SOME REASON I WANT TO SAY T3, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF THAT IS RIGHT. PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU KNOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FYI: I OWN NOTHING! I MAKE NO CLAIM TO CLAIM TO EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM ANY OF THE RIDDICK MOVIES IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE! I AM NOT SELLING NOR AM I MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE ONLY. **

**I HAVE TO SHARE THIS! A NEW RIDDICK MOVIE WILL BE COMING OUT IN SEPTEMBER!**

**PLEASE READ AND REWIEW!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**RIDDICK'S POV**

Aereon cut the lights right before she opened the doors, leaving the room pitch black. Just the way I like it. I could hear that Vakko was leaving. Good. I really didn't want him to say for this. Who knows what could happen. Hell, I wish I knew. I'm just winging it. Just doing what the damn elemental told me to do.

I ducked into the shadows so that they could not see me. I circled around so that I was behind one of the doors. The lieutenant was smaller than Vakko and a lot smaller than me. I can see that he is wide eyed and is trying to find me in the dark. The guards look nervous but nowhere near as scared as Larak. I could smell the fear coming off of him. It was worse than Vakko when he came in an hour ago.

I looked over at Aereon to find that she was looking straight at me. She motioned for me to go ahead. Immediately Aereon had the guards move back to the main doors. Giving us plenty of room to move around and fight. I could see on their faces that they knew what was about to take place.

I snuck up behind Larak and whispered "Boo." He jumped and spun around, pulling a blade out as he did so, but he was too slow. I had already moved behind him again. I waited a second and then I struck again. This time I hit him behind the knee. He turned and cut at the air behind him. Again he was too slow. I had already moved . He cut at the air frantically, hoping to catch something. I caught his arm and punched him in the stomach.

He let out a groan and doubled over. I stepped back to watch what he would do next. He stood and looked around, his eyes wide with fear. I smiled cruelly at that. He continued to stab and slice at the air. He was so focused on nothing that I was able to move around to his back.

I kicked him. My boot landed firmly in the middle of his back. He staggered about 10 feet before falling to his knees. The air had been knocked out of his lungs. He sat on the floor gasping and clutching his chest. After a moment his breathing evened out.

Slowly he stood and turned around. He was facing me but I knew that he couldn't see me. "COME ON! FIGHT ME!"

That made me laugh hard. "Dumbass, I'm winning. Stop being such a little fucker. Get up and get the job done. Put your blade through my heart and then go kill Vakko. Take my throne and take Vakko's woman. You have made so many promises but you haven't kept a single one of them." I walked right up to him and punched him in the face a few times. I don't want to kill him. Yet.

I almost feel sorry for Vakko. This is what is supposed to kill him and destroy his legacy. This is what Dame Vakko replaced him with. I watched as Larak staggered around before he finally fell on the ground.

Then I punched him in the side. I could hear his ribs crack beneath my hand. The punch was not even close to half of my full strength, but it was hard enough that it would hurt to breath for a while. He let out a groan.

He staggered for a moment and then fell to his knees again. His breathing was ragged and labored. I could smell the copper scent of blood. He looked turning to find me but to no avail.

"Why don't you fight fair? Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid that you will lose? That you will get run through like your little whore?" His words came out as a growl. He continued to stab at the air.

He should not have said that.

"Lights 10 percent." The lights came on. The room was bright enough for everyone else to see but it was still dark enough that I didn't need my goggles.

Larak's face wore a surprised look when he saw me across the room.

Quickly I stalked towards him. "You should not have said anything about her. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut. Dame Vakko is a whore. Kyra was a killer. She went through more hell than you could ever imagine and she survived it."

I started punching him and I couldn't stop. One blow after another. Then I remembered the shiv. He insulted her so he will die by her shiv.

I walked over to the table and picked up the shiv. I could see the amusement on the guards' faces at the outcome of our meeting. Larak's face was covered in blood. His nose was bleeding and he had a cut above one eye that was pouring blood. The skin around both of his eyes were starting to turn black.

I turned to him. "See this? This is the shiv that will kill you. This blade will end your life. This was made by 5 years ago by a 13 year old girl. It is made out of a claw from a night raptor from planet #2 of the 344/G System. She got the claw herself and made it for protection." I held up the claw for him to see. It was the claw that I used to kill one of the creatures that had corned Jack. She had picked it up and taken it with her. I remember her asking me if I would show her how to make it into a shiv. She got it finished and gave it to me right after I got the holy man to New Mecca. I decided that same day that Jack needed to stay with him and away from me. I left that night to try to protect her. I now wish that I had taken her with me.

I could see fear in Larak's eyes. I raised my arm and brought the shiv down, but something made me stop. The blade came to rest next to his temple. "You will not die tonight but you will die soon." I turned around to walk away when I heard him let out a relieved sigh. Now that's not going to work. Quickly I spun around and kicked him. My boot made contact with his face. He was out cold.

I looked up at the guards. "Get him out of my sight. Take him back to his rooms and don't let him leave for the rest of the day. He is under watch for conspiracy to kill me and the high commander Vakko as well as other things that you already know about." I heard the guards snicker as they lowered their heads. Poor bastards had to walk in on that.

"Someone will die if he leaves his quarters before sunup tomorrow." I pointed my shiv at the guard in charge. "Starting with you. NOW GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

They come forward and gathered him up and carried him out of the room. I had forgotten that the elemental was still in the room. I turned to see her smiling. "What are you so giddy about?"

"I have an idea but I would like your permission." I couldn't tell if the look in her eyes was intelligence or evilness.

This can't be good. "Wanna share it with the class."

"You know Imam's wife, Lajjun, has requested a conference with you, and Ziza has been begging to see you again." Aereon said softly.

The mere mention of Imam and his family made me mad. "Just what the hell is your plan? Why the hell are you bringing a dead holy man, his widow, and their child into this?" I responded in a deadly whisper. I didn't realize that I had my shiv to her throat until her hand touched mine.

"Because I know the perfect way to piss off Dame Vakko and ensure that she will go with us to the UnderVerse. Imam left his family some money but unfortunately their house belongs to council and now that Imam is so longer assisting the council they will take if back from them. They offered to sell the house to her, but she hasn't the money to pay for it. Summon Lajjun and Ziza here tomorrow. Give her money from the treasury to pay for the house. Give her enough to help her take care of Ziza for a long time. She mourns for Jack almost as much as you do. Ask Lajjun about her relationship with Jack. Listen to her cry for her husband and the girl she cared for as a sister. Jack stayed with Imam for almost three years before she set out to find you." By the time she was finished my shiv was back by my side. "Please, Riddick. The odds have always been in your favor." She whispered the last part.

I sighed heavily. I owed it to Imam. I couldn't save him when I should have. The least I could do was make sure that His widow and child would not be homeless. "Fine. Send word to Lajjun that I would like a meeting with her tomorrow. Tell her to bring Ziza with her. Send word to the council that I want to purchase the house on behalf of Imam's widow. Actually go to them today and arrange for payment to be made. I want something in writing that I can give to her when she comes."

"Yes, everything will be taken care of by then. I will see to it personally that she is able to stay in that house. I will also go to her myself and invite them here." With that Aereon turned and glided out of the room. I looked at the shiv in my hand and thought of Jack. I need her back. I swear that woman has me in knots. Once I get her back I think it might be all that I can do to not kill her for all of things she has pulled.

The beast inside of me was getting restless. I want to beat something. I think that I might go down to where they train the new soldiers and see if any of them are worth their weight. I turned and headed out of the room, hoping that I could find my way to the training room without getting lost. I doubt it. Whoever designed this ship was an asshole. There was no rhyme or reason to its layout. There were hallways and rooms that served no purpose.

I wondered on for an hour or so before I found what I was looking for. I walked in the larger training room and everyone inside went quiet. There were probably a hundred soldiers looking straight at me. Then as one they bowed to me. I'm getting real tired of this bowing shit. "Stand up and go back to what you were doing." I growled back at them. A couple of the older trainers chucked as they got back up. One of them, whose name I cannot seem to remember, came over to me. I had seen him around the ship quite often. He was in charge of training the new recruits and apparently held a high status in the ranks of the Necromonger Army. Not that I give a shit who he is.

"You have an effect on the soldiers like none that I have ever seen before. Most of the new ones would probably piss themselves if you were to challenge them one on one. Actually some of the experienced ones would probably piss themselves too." The man said with a slight laugh. He wasn't like some of the others. He was one of the few that seemed to be glad that I had killed the last Lord Marshall.

"What about you? What you do if I challenged you to a fight?" I asked the soldier.

"My Lord, I stand and take my fate. I wouldn't even try to fight you. I have no quarrel with you. Besides if you dispatched the Holy Half Dead that easy then I know that I have no chance of survival. I could fight and die a horrible death or I could not fight die a faster death. It is really just choosing the less painful of the two deaths." He said the last part with a sad smile. "Now, My Lord, if you will excuse me I have some problem students that I must deal with."

"Well why didn't you say so? I would love to help. I need a good fight." I saw a large grin on his face as he turned to head back to the training floor. I followed him through some tall doors and into a large room with about twenty soldiers in it. The men were mostly fake fighting and joking with each other.

"These are my problem soldiers. I cannot seem to get them to follow orders or pay attention for that matter." The older man said as he turned back to me.

I turned back to him. "Well then let me try." I smile as I picked up a staff. I turned threw it into the middle of the group of men. The men, still stunned about the staff, never saw me coming. I ran towards them. I punched, kicked, and slammed into any of them that got in my way. By the time that I reached the staff all of the soldiers were down and they didn't look like they were getting back up.

I walked back over to the older soldier. I whistled loud in order to get their attention. They ceased their groaning to look over at me. Most of them were still in shock over what had just happened. They couldn't believe that their Lord Marshall was in the training room let alone that he had just mowed down all of them and he acted as if it was nothing at all. Slowly they were starting to stand back up. The ones that were able to at least.

"Now what is this I hear about you guys don't want to follow orders? You think that you're above everyone else and that you can just do what you want. That's not how it works. My ship… My army… My rules... Now I am going to give you a choice. There are two answers and you only get one try, so choose wisely. Stand behind me, listen to my orders and follow them, or stand in front of me and die by my hand. Make your choice." I noticed that it wasn't that bright in the room so I pulled my goggles off. I thought that a menacing stare would be a nice touch.

Slowly they started bowing. They were all on their knees except for one man. I walked over to him. He was setting up but was bent over in a bow. When I got closer I saw why he wasn't on his knees. His leg was broken. It stuck off to the side at a nasty angle. I pulled the two nearest men and ordered them to take him to the infirmary.

I glared at the men as I walked back over to the older soldier. He looked as if he was going to burst out in a fit of laughter. I turned and motioned for him to follow me out. He walked right behind me. I led him around the corner out of view from the rest of the training room. "So do you think that that was effective?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes, My Lord. I think that you have put a renewed fear in those men. You even broke the one's leg. Yes, I think that they will follow you without doubt now. I think that a lot of us in here will follow you without doubt. Many of us are tired with the ways of old. There are more of us than you think. We will follow you to UnderVerse come." He said the last part with a wink and placed his hand on my shoulder before he turned to walk away.

I wondered around the training rooms for a little bit before I got bored and left. I was making my way back through the ship when I noticed that it was almost sunset. I knew that there was no way I could make my way back to my chambers before the sunset. I walked up to a woman who I knew to be a servant. She bowed low at the sight of me. "I am lost and I need to get back to my chambers." I asked as politely as I could.

She nodded and motioned for me to follow her. She led me down a hall of armor statues and down a staircase. We come out at the end of the hallway that my chambers were on. I thanked her and she bowed before she left.

I quickly made my way to a room down the hall from my chamber. I found this little room the other day. It was a setting room decorated in shades of silver and light grey. I found out that it was supposed to be for the Lady Marshall but there hadn't been one in many years. On the far side of the room there was a large window. I found that you could see the sunset perfectly from this room. Jack loved and hated the sunset. I always assumed that it had something to do with the darkness of that planet and the monsters.

I sat down on one of the couches and involuntarily let my body relax. Slowly my mind slipped into sleep, and I saw her again. My dreams began and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't move. I couldn't wake up.

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Thank you ****Resisting-Moonlight**** for the name of the planet from Pitch Black!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream

**FYI: I OWN NOTHING! I MAKE NO CLAIM TO CLAIM TO EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM ANY OF THE RIDDICK MOVIES IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE! I AM NOT SELLING NOR AM I MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE ONLY. **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**CHAPTER 6: THE DREAM**

**RIDDICK'S POV**

I sat down on one of the couches and involuntarily let my body relax. Slowly my mind slipped into sleep, and I saw her again. My dreams began and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't move. I couldn't wake up.

I dreamed that I was back in the bone yard on that fucking desert planet. I was sneaking up on someone, a woman. I followed her up inside one of the skeletons but she was too quick for me. I heard voices in the distance and I turned to see the survivors of the Hunter-Gratzner walking into the valley. Jack and Imam were with them and Johns was leading the way.

A shadow across the bone yard caught my eye. Squinting I could see the silhouette of a man. That was me. That was me five years ago. This happened five years ago. I am reliving a nightmare.

Just then someone jumped on my back and a leg hooked around my leg, catching me in the family jewels. Damn, that hurts even in a dream. I could feel the tip of a shiv at my lower back. Then I heard her whisper. "What's wrong Riddick? Are we getting a little old? Can't even tell when a girl is sneaking up on you?"

Her voice… God how I missed her voice.

"Only for you, Kyra. Only for you." I turned my head so I was looking straight at her. Slowly I raised my hand stroked her face. She leaned into my hand. She slid around to the front of me and dropped the shiv. I could stop myself. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She loosely wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"This isn't real Riddick" She whispered.

"It's real enough for me, kid." I chocked back at her. I could barely talk. I missed her so much. "I need you back Kyra. I am coming to the UnderVerse to get you and take you home."

I heard footsteps behind me. "It's about damn time, you dumbass." The voice was familiar. I turn around with Kyra still in my arms against me. It was Jack at thirteen standing in front of me with her pair of make shift goggles on her forehead. "When the fuck does this happen? How long?" She asked looking at the older version of herself with a sad expression.

I looked down and I saw why. Kyra's appearance had changed. She was wearing the black robe that she had died in. Her face was pale and dark circles were around her eyes.

"Five years." Kyra's voice was hollow. "Five years until you fall instead of him."

"But my eyes aren't shined..." She sounded defeated."

"That's not the worst of your problems." Kyra said softly. She glanced sadly at me before turning back to young Jack. "He leaves."

Jack's face fell. "What?" She looked like someone had just kicked her. "Why do you leave?" There was an unusual innocence in her voice, something that I had never heard before.

"I had to leave Jack. I had to keep you safe." Wow, I sound like a pussy.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. "Now that doesn't sound like you. Or maybe I should say me." I turned around to see myself. I need to wake up from this dream right fucking now.

"Well what can I say? I was stuck in space for three months with her after we got off this fucking rock. Unfortunately the little shit grew on me." I growled at the Riddick from five years ago.

I saw a huge smile cross Jacks face. Damn… She was just a kid. What the fuck happened? Where did we screw up so bad? I walked over to the wall of the skeleton and slid down until I was setting.

I noticed that the Riddick from five years ago walk over to Jack. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around and wrapped her arms and his waist. He smiled and put his arm around her. "Come on kid. We need to go." With that he started walking and pulled her out of view.

Kyra walked over and sat down beside me. "It's not your fault Riddick. My death was my fault. You saved me countless times on this planet. You left to keep me safe. I was too naïve to realize what you were doing was for me not because of me. I know that I came off like I hated you at the prison. I don't. I hated myself for trying to come after you before I was ready. I am truly sorry Riddick." She looked away from me as the tears started to fall.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. She laid her head into my chest, letting her tears fall on me. I rested my chin on the top of her head. "This is the best and worst dream I have ever had." I said with a chuckle.

She leaned up and looked at me with a puzzled expression. "You are not dreaming Riddick. Well you are kind of."

"What do you mean, Kyra?" I said in a low voice.

"You are the new Lord Marshall. You now have some of the powers that the Lord Marshall possesses. Communication with the UnderVerse is one of them. Not many know that the Lord Marshall can do it. Not even the one who killed Kyra." A smooth voice said from the shadows.

I looked up and saw the purifier, the one that died on Crematoria. He gave a small smile as he looked at me. "I knew that she could reach you. I knew that your bond was strong enough. She had to come to you in a dream and the dream of a memory was the best to use. Listen to Vaako. He is the best ally you have next to Aereon. She can be saved. If Vaako is not still alive go to Dominick. He is a scholar. He knows how to get to the UnderVerse. He also knows who you can trust. We don't have much time. There is someone coming."

I looked at Kyra as she started to rise. "Don't go."

She grinned "Come and get me. Richard B. Riddick…" With that they receded into the brightness of the day.

"I will. I promise you, I will come for you." I watched as they disappeared.

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! I AM ALSO SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT! I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP THE NEXT DAY OR SO. JUST HANG IN THERE WITH ME!**

**P.S. LIKE WHAT I NAMED THE SCHOLAR?**


	7. Chapter 7: Council Meeting

**FYI: I OWN NOTHING! I MAKE NO CLAIM TO CLAIM TO EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM ANY OF THE RIDDICK MOVIES IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE! I AM NOT SELLING NOR AM I MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE ONLY. **

**VAAKO'S POV:**

God I hope she doesn't know that I am a fraud. I threw the doors open to our chambers as I burst threw them. Essa looked surprised and quickly stood up quickly from the couch she was perch upon. I headed straight for her. So much for acting mad. The sight of her infuriated me.

"What's wrong, _Dame Vaako? _Surprised that your husband is still alive? Don't worry Riddick still lives, but from what I hear Larak barely does." I growled at her.

I saw fear cross her face briefly. "Vaako. What happened?" I could hear the fear in her voice.

I turned and grabbed her by the throat. "You are in no position to ask me such things. Nor are you in the position to demand them. You are a married woman and you were caught in the bed of a soldier of lower rank than your husband. That is what has happened and I will tell you from now on what will happen. You _will_ stand by me. You _will _continue to be my wife. You _will _continue to be with me. You_ will _follow my every move and you won't stray from me_." _With the final word I threw her back on the couch.

I walked over to where my armor was sitting and I started putting it on. I stopped when I came to my dagger. I picked it up and I turned back to Essa. Slowly I stalked back to her. I could see fear in her eyes as I approached. Slowly I traced the tip of the dagger from between her breasts up her throat to her cheek.

"I have a plan to kill him. I have gained his trust. I have convinced him that his bitch can be brought back from the UnderVerse. I will take him there personally and you will go with me. You will be there when Riddick falls and when your husband becomes the new Lord Marshall and you become the Lady Marshall. You do not have a choice. You are being told what you are expected to do. If you don't agree walk into the commons room tomorrow at noon and take your life in front of everyone."

I dropped the dagger into her lap and walked back to my armor. I continued to put it on without looking at Essa. When I finished I walked to the door I looked back over my shoulder at her. "You have until tomorrow morning to make your decision." I turned back to the door and I left.

I made my way down towards the commons room. As I entered I saw Aereon talking with someone off to the side. I recognized the man. He was the one in charge of the treasury.

I headed over to them. She turned to me "Hello Vaako." She said with a smile. I bowed in return. "Hello Aereon. I see that the Lord Marshall is becoming more and more involved in the daily affairs of the empire." I said the last part with a slight smirk.

"Riddick is making himself know in this empire. He is the new Lord Marshall. The affairs of the empire are the affairs of the Lord Marshall." She said the last part with a slight smile. "Do you mind accompanying me to the Council of the People?"

"Of course not. When would you like to go?"

"I need to go tonight. I am ready to go now if you are." She said with her usual airy voice. She headed towards the door and I noticed that the treasurer went with her as well as a group of guards. She was up to something and it had to do with the council on Helion Prime and money.

I followed her out of the fortress and onto Helion Prime. We made our way down into the city. We continued to follow her until we reached to the council building. She led us inside and down a long hallway where she came to a large wooden door. She turned back to me "Vaako wait here, I will be back shortly.

Aereon opened the door and disappeared inside. A few moments later she reappeared "You may come inside now."

I turned to the guards. "Wait here. Be on alert but don't do anything unless it is necessary." I turned and followed the treasurer into the office. Behind the desk sat a man dressed in brightly colored robes. I recognized him from the meeting that the council demanded with fallen Lord Marshall. If I remember correctly he is the High Councilor.

The counselor stood and walked over in front of his desk. He motioned for us to sit down. Aereon sat down in the chair across from the councilor and the treasurer sat in one beside her. However, I take my place standing behind Aereon.

Aereon spoke first. "Councilor I have a somewhat delicate matter to discuss with you." She spoke softly "I have been sent on behalf of Riddick to speak to you about the matter of the purchase of the house that Imam and Lajjun occupied. He worries that she and the child will be homeless."

"Yes of course, I understand his concerns, but we would never let her and the child go homeless. We have been informed however that Lajjun does not have adequate funds to purchase the property." The man spoke with a heaviness in his voice. I could tell that this was difficult to speak about. "We gave her 90 days to start the purchase of the property or to vacate the property entirely."

"Riddick has a proposal for the Council. He is offering to pay the money on behalf of Lajjun for the property." The councilor starting writing

He thought for a moment and then spoke quickly. "I see no reason why that couldn't be done. I would have to run it by the council tomorrow but I don't see any issues arising with him purchasing the property." He started writing down notes on a piece of paper.

"Actually he would like to have something in writing tonight. He is meeting with Lajjun tomorrow and would like to give her some piece of mind."

"Um… Yes I think that that may be possible. I don't know though. Let me see if I can find the other councilors. I will have to have this approved with them before I can make the decision." He stood and quickly left the room.

Aereon sat back with a satisfied smile. She turned to treasurer "When we are done here I am going to send you to the fortress with the gaurds." She then turned to me "There is someone else that I must go visit tonight. Will you accompany me Vaako?"

"Yes, of course." I made a small bow to her.

She smiled and turned back to face the desk.

We sat in silence for almost an hour when the door opened and the high councilor walked in accompanied by a woman in similar colored robes. She stepped in and stopped when she saw me. I gave her a smile. She looked to the councilor and over to Aereon for answers.

Before wither one of them could speak I spoke "My name is commander Vaako. I was sent personally by the Lord Marshall to accompany the elemental and to help oversee this transaction." I gave a larger and more appropriate bow.

The woman looked relieved and spoke in return "I am in charge of foreign and domestic affairs here. I was brought in to oversee that the transaction goes smoothly. I am pleased to inform you all that the council has voted to approve the sale of the property to Lajjun with the financial help of the Lord Marshall. The vote was unanimous. We were all saddened by the passing of Imam. We would have loved to let Lajjun stay there but it was out of our hands." She too spoke as if it hurt to talk about him. It seems that he had that effect on everyone he knew. Even Riddick seemed to speak softer when he spoke about him.

"Riddick has never committed a crime against an innocent child or woman. I doubt he will start now with the widow and child of the first man who thought of him as a human, not a monster. Had it not been for Imam Riddick would have never come here." Aereon looked out the wide window as she spoke. She seemed to be speaking to no one in particular. Merely stating facts about Riddick.

The two councilors looked at each other and the woman walked around the desk. "These are the documents for the sale of the house. The entire council has signed both copies. They need to be signed by Lajjun and the Lord Marshall. One copy is for you to keep and one copy is for us. Once you have them signed please return one of them to us. We will have the rest of the paperwork finished up by tomorrow. If you want to return it to us then and pick up the other documents that will be fine."

"Councilor, aren't you forgetting the matter of payment? Aereon asked in a slightly amused tone.

The high counselor at her for a brief moment before answering "Send it with the paperwork tomorrow. That will be fine." He looked up at the woman and she nodded in agreement.

"Actually… We have the payment for the house with us tonight. Hence his presence." She motioned towards the treasurer and he smiled in return. "If you don't mind we would like to have as much of this finished up tonight as we possibly can."

"Yes, of course. That will be just fine." He sat back in his chair and shuffled paperwork around.

The councilor looked almost surprised at the fact that we wanted to pay them tonight.

The treasurer stood and walked to the front of the desk. He sat down a small black case and opened it. "$600,000. As requested by the Lord Marshall. Twice the amount of what you were requesting from Lajjun." He took his seat beside Aereon.

The councilors looked at each other and the female councilor spoke "We cannot accept twice as much as what we offer the house to Lajjun for." She walked around the desk and took out half of the money of the case. She sat it down and closed the case and handed it back to the treasurer. "Thank you but we can't."

"Well the payment of the property has been made. As far as we are concerned the house belongs to Lajjun and Ziza. Now if you will excuse me I will go personally see that the paperwork gets started on transferring the property into her name." With that he stood up and bowed and left the office.

This time it was my turn to break the silence. I turned to the woman who was straightening up and talking to Aereon. "Excuse me. Are you the one that is overseeing the rebuilding of the city?"

"Yes I am." She spoke softly as she turned to face me.

I stepped over and took the case with the remaining money from the treasurer. "Use this money to feed and shelter the homeless. I don't know how long it will last you but it is yours nonetheless." I handed her the money and stepped back to my post behind Aereon.

"Thank you commander. It will last us last us long enough. Thank you so much and thank the Lord Marshall. I truly believe that Riddick has been the person that we were looking for. It is interesting how a man who loved to take lives, was the only one who could save millions." She gave me a curious look as she took the money.

"I don't believe that Riddick _loved_ to take lives. I believe that he did what he had to in order to survive. I also believe that if you earn if you earn his respect you never have to worry about being on the end of his blade. The Holy man went against what Riddick told him. He contacted him on behalf of Helion Prime and put his entire family in danger because you asked him too. I believe that earned the holy man Riddick's respect. Therefore Riddick would never let the widow and the child go without." I gave a small bow and I turned for the door.

"Well if you are done with us we do have business to attend to." Aereon spoke as she stood up.

"Yes, of course. The councilor headed around the table and gave Aereon a small hug. "Thank you for all that you have done. Thank you for believing Imam and thank you for seeking out the Furyan. We all owe our lives to you."

"No. You owe your lives to Riddick. Just remember that just because he saved you this one time doesn't mean he won't be the one to end it." She spoke in a serious voice. "He wasn't coming back for the safety of the planet. He came back for revenge for his friends and soon he will leave this planet without a second thought about it." Aereon stood and so did the treasurer.

I opened the door for them and then followed them out. I followed behind Aereon and the guards formed a circle around the treasurer. When we reached the main doors Aereon turned to face us. She addressed the guards first. "Escort the treasurer back to the fortress. The commander and I have some other business to attend to."

The largest of the guards looked at me. I could tell that he was questioning her order.

"Do as she says. That was all we needed you for. All I am to do is escort Aereon to another appointment on behalf of the Lord Marshall." I could trust those soldiers. They were some of the ones that believe that Riddick will change things for us.

The largest guard nodded and turned to his men. They formed a tight circle around the treasurer and headed in the direction of the fortress.

I turned back to Aereon. "So where would you like me to escort you this evening?" I asked as nicely as I could. I was in a pissy mood. That councilor struck a nerve when she doubted Riddick. I could understand it to a point but come on, don't question a man's motives openly to his commander. He still has the power to destroy the entire planet with the way of his hand.

"We are going to see Lajjun, the widow of Imam, the holy man. She has been requesting a conference with Riddick ever since he became the Lord Marshall. Riddick has granted her a conference for tomorrow. He wanted to make sure that we had everything finished up for the house first." Aereon spoke as she glided across the streets. It was a little difficult for me to keep up.

**THANK YOU! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT FOR THE UPDATES! WILL POST AGAIN IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS OR SO!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lajjun's House

**FYI: I OWN NOTHING! I MAKE NO CLAIM TO CLAIM TO EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM ANY OF THE RIDDICK MOVIES IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE! I AM NOT SELLING NOR AM I MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE ONLY. **

**VAAKO'S POV:**

_I turned back to Aereon. "So where would you like me to escort you this evening?" I asked as nicely as I could. I was in a pissy mood. That councilor struck a nerve when she doubted Riddick. I could understand it to a point but come on, don't question a man's motives openly to his commander. He still has the power to destroy the entire planet with the way of his hand._

"_We are going to see Lajjun, the widow of Imam, the holy man. She has been requesting a conference with Riddick ever since he became the Lord Marshall. Riddick has granted her a conference for tomorrow. He wanted to make sure that we had everything finished up for the house first." Aereon spoke as she glided across the streets. It was a little difficult for me to keep up._

"May I ask how Riddick knew this holy man? I don't take Riddick as one that believes much in religion." I spoke with a somewhat harsh tone.

"You are right about Riddick's beliefs. Imam was the one that brought Riddick to our attention. He told us about how they met when a cargo ship called the Hunter-Gratzner crashed. The ship crash landed on a desert planet in the 344/G System. Out of the survivors of the crash were the co-pilot, two prospectors, an Antiquities dealer, a mercenary and his highly dangerous prisoner, a holy man and his three sons, and a 13 year old girl named Jack." She continued to glide ahead of me as she spoke.

"The planet had three suns and seemed harmless. That was until the eclipse started and the creatures came out. Every 22 years the planet was plunged into darkness for a week by an eclipse. In the darkness the raptors came out. These raptors were nocturnal creatures that could only survive in the dark. They were hungry and they were coming for the survivors. The survivors knew that they didn't stand a chance in the dark with them, nor did any of them know how they would be able to get power cells from the crash site to a skiff that they found."

"So they trusted Riddick…" I interrupted her.

She stopped and turned back to me. "Yes, they did. At the urging of Johns with his shotgun he more or less commanded Riddick to help. He hauled the power cells through the dark and he warned them about the locations of the raptors. To the best of his ability he kept them safe. He killed countless monsters to get them through the night. Sadly by the time that they reached the skiff the only survivors were Riddick, Imam and Jack. Jack almost perished many times on the journey but it seems that Riddick always went back for her."

She resumed walking "The girl had an effect on Riddick that he couldn't explain. I truly believe the hardest thing that Riddick had to do was leave to keep her safe. It was hard on them both."

"But I thought that you said that Riddick has never committed a crime against a woman or child?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"He hasn't, but I can say that Jack was different. Had he stayed he wouldn't have done anything until after she was old enough. He would have stayed by her side and kept her safe. Even if he had stayed there is no guaranteeing that he would have ever claimed her as anything more than a sister. Vaako, a Furyan's bond to another is a very complicated relationship. I believe that Riddick kept Imam safe because he felt that Imam would not fight due to his religious beliefs and that made him vulnerable. So Riddick fought for him. He fought so Imam wouldn't have to have those deaths on his hands. But with Jack, he fought to keep her safe because the beast inside him wanted her safe. He fought for her until she could learn to defend herself. He fought for her to the end. He came from Crematoria for her and even when he thought that she had betrayed him and stood beside the Lord Marshall, he fought to get her back." She spoke with a deadly seriousness in her voice.

"But if she meant so much to him why doesn't he show any emotion now that she is gone?" I asked without thinking.

"He has. Richard B. Riddick is a mess, but he will never show it. Furyans hide their emotions extremely well, grief especially." She stopped abruptly and grabbed my arm. "Riddick loved the girl and now she is gone. Right now he is unpredictable. Truthfully I am surprised that he hasn't killed anyone by now, you included. There is one thing that I do know; he is willing to walk through hell fire to get her back."

"Yes. I know he is. I offered to lead him there. I am willing to take Riddick to the UnderVerse and I am willing to sacrifice the whore I call a wife in the meantime. I know that you and Riddick will hear rumors over the next few days. Do not believe them. I had to tell Dame Vaako what she wanted to hear." I could feel her stare boring into my soul. It was kind of creepy to be truthful.

"What have you told her Vaako?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I told her that I managed to convince Riddick that the girl could be brought back. That we could go to the UnderVerse and retrieve her. I told her that I gained a little of his trust and that Riddick agreed to go to the UnderVerse. I told her that I was going to take Riddick out into deep space and kill him and that I wanted her to go with me and watch her husband become the new Lord Marshall. I also told her that her choice is between me and death. If she doesn't choose to go with me that she has to walk into the commons room tomorrow at noon and take her life."

"Aren't you worried that she won't choose you? She has already made her choice between you and another man."

"No, I am not worried. I know Essa. I gave her the choice between being the next Lady Marshall and death. She will choose fame and power over being the wife of the high commander that took her life in the commons rooms. I know she won't kill herself. I would only too lucky if she did."

Even though the elemental didn't say anything she wore an impressed expression on her face. I don't know if she meant for me to notice it or not. We continued to walk until we reached a part of town I was not familiar with. Large stone buildings with a number of people outside given the time of day.

"The house on the corner. That is where we are going." She spoke as she stared ahead. "I will warn you Vaako. Lajjun may not welcome you into her house. I do not know how she will react to seeing a Necromonger on her doorstep."

"Then I will sit in the gutter while you speak to her. I will not intentionally do anything to make her uncomfortable. Riddick would have my head if he thought that I was trying to hurt the Holy man's wife or child." I answered back quietly.

She spun around quickly "Yes he would." Her stare was dead serious and voice was like ice.

She turned back and started walking again. As we approached the house we could see people outside. It wasn't until we reached the house when I realized what they were doing. They were laying items on the ground in front of the house. There were flowers, pictures, candles, and religious symbols on the ground. "What is all of this?" I asked without thinking.

Aereon stopped and turned to me. "On Hellion Prime and many other planets it is called a memorial. When someone passes that is well respected or loved within a community the community shows its grief by placing items in their honor on the doorstep of the persons family. Not only was Imam well loved within this city but he died saving his wife and child. He died so they might live. That has earned him the endless respect of thousands and they do this to show it."

We turned back to the door of the house. There was a young woman on the front step talking to an older woman. The older woman handed her a large basket of food and hugged her. After the hug the older woman turned to leave but paused when she saw us. She shot the younger one a look of fear but said nothing and left quickly.

The younger woman turned to us. "Hello Aereon. I was not expecting to see you here today, but it is lovely to see you again." She looked tired and was wrapped in a dark blue robe that made her look years older than she probably was.

"It is lovely to see you again Lajjun. I was not planning on coming by here today but Riddick asked me to." I saw a smile break across the elemental's face as she spoke.

The woman's face almost pale at the mention of his name. "I see. Won't you come inside? We may talk more privately in here. "She turned and motioned for the door. Aereon headed towards the woman and I turned to keep watch over the front of the house. Aereon had barely stepped inside when Lajjun asked "Are you going to stay out here? You can come inside."

"I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable nor do I wish to be disrespectful by entering your home." I gave her a small bow.

"You are not being disrespectful by entering our home. My husband never turned a soul away from our doors and neither shall I. Now please come inside." Once again she motioned for the door.

I gave in and followed Aereon inside. Lajjun barely had the door shut when a small girl went rushing towards her but stopped when she saw Aereon.

"Mommy? What is going on? Why are they here?" The girl seemed a little surprised to see us but she didn't seem scared.

Before Lajuun could answer Aereon knelt down so she was level with the girl. "Hello Ziza. We are here to speak to your mother."

The girl looked from Aereon to her mother and then over to me. Lajjun walked over and bent down. "Ziza, why don't you go play in your room for a while and I will come and get you in a little bit. We will go for a walk down to the market and find something for dinner down there. Please I need to speak to Aereon in private."

The girl nodded and turned to leave. She looked back at me "Are you going to hurt us?" The seriousness in her eyes was almost painful.

Without speaking I answered "No, I am not. Lord Riddick has asked me here for the opposite reason. We are here to protect for now you must do as your mother asked. You must go to your room so we can talk in private."

"Okay." The girl smiled and left the room. Lujjun breathed out a sigh of relief and walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. "Aereon?"

"Yes?" Aereon answered as she sat herself on a couch facing Lajjun.

"I do not want to be rude or disrespectful but I do not have the same amount of diplomacy as Imam did. So I won't draw this out with small talk or stories. Why are you here?" Lajjun's expression went from kind to harsh in a matter of seconds.

Aereon thought for a moment but before she could answer I spoke up. "Aereon was sent to deliver a message from Lord Riddick. She asked me to accompany her here."

Lajjun's face hardened. "And what is this message?"

Aereon spoke this time "He wishes for you to come to the fortress tomorrow at noon. He worries about you and Ziza now that Imam has gone. He wishes to discuss options for you and Ziza."

"Riddick is worried about us?" Lajjun said it with disbelief. I couldn't blame her. Riddick is one of the most feared criminals in the universe and for him to worry about one woman and one child did seem a little farfetched.

"Imam earned his respect as well as his trust. Not an easy task as you can imagine. There were only two people Riddick ever called family and Imam was one of them. You are Imam's family and he won't let you do without. All he asks is for you to come tomorrow for a lunch with him. He also asks that you bring Ziza. He has something that he wants to give her."

Lajjun was almost in tears. "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't child." Aereon spoke softly.

"I will be there tomorrow. But I am not sure where to go exactly." Lajjun spoke with an uncertainty in her voice.

Aereon looked up at me and I took that as my cue. "I will have one of my men come to escort you. Do not worry I will only send one that Riddick approves."

Lajjun and Aereon both stood up and Aereon walked over to her. "Do not worry so much child. Things will work out. They might be hard right now but Imam made many friends. Some of them in high places and many of them are watching out for you and Ziza." She gave the woman a small hug and stepped back. "We must take our leave now but we will see you soon."

Lajjun escorted us to the door. "Thank you. We will be there tomorrow."

Aereon nodded and I gave Lajjun a small bow. "I will send someone over around 11:30 to collect you."

"Again thank you." With that she shut the door. Aereon looked up at me. "You seem to have a way with persuasion." She gave me a large smile.

"I am not sure what you are getting at but I don't think that I like it. I was just doing the task that Riddick asked us to do. That is all." Fucking elemental. Finding something to gossip about where there is nothing. I wish this day would be over already.

"Do you have anywhere else you need to go or can we go home?" I tried my best not to sound pissed but I think that it came through a little.

"No, Vaako. We may head back to the fortress now. All of my errands are done now. Thank you for your services today. When I say that I could not have done it without you it is the truth. You have a way on people that I have not seen in a while. Riddick persuades them with physical fear while you persuade them with words that sound much more beautiful than they are. You victims do not see the underlying threat behind them." Now I couldn't be mad. The damn elemental just gave me a complement and a damn nice one at that.

"Thank you Aereon. That means a lot especially coming from you."

She just smiled and turned to face me. "When this starts don't forget whose side you fight for. I have a feeling Dame Vaako will not give up that easily. Make your choice and stick to it." With that she turned and continued to walk.

We walked in silence until we reached the fortress. We entered and went our separate ways and never once did we say another word to each other. I couldn't wrap my head around what she demanded of me. She must know that something is going to go down soon and she wants me on Riddick's side when it does.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I CAN PROMISE THAT I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BY SUNDAY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!**


	9. Chapter 9 Lunch

**FYI: I OWN NOTHING! I MAKE NO CLAIM TO CLAIM TO EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM ANY OF THE RIDDICK MOVIES IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE! I AM NOT SELLING NOR AM I MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE ONLY. **

**Sorry that I am not updating this story as much as I have promised. This summer has been really rough so far. **

**Vaako's POW:**

My mind has been running at full speed since last night, thinking about everything from the errands that Riddick sent us on to the advice that the Elemental gave me, and let's not forget that Essa must make her choice this morning and follow it out by noon. Speaking of Essa, I wonder where she is off to today. She was not in our chambers last night but I was only here for a few moments before I left again. And this morning she was gone again when I came back.

I was lounging on one of the couches trying to get my mind to ease up when there was a loud knock on the door. Groaning, I stood up and went to answer it.

I opened the door to reveal one of the servants, a small, short woman quite a few years younger than myself. She quickly looked down and then bowed. "Excuse me Lord Vaako. I didn't know you were here. I was sent to retrieve Dame Vakko." The entire time she kept her head bowed and wouldn't look at me.

"She is not here. Nor has she been for a number of hours." I stated feeling slightly sorry for the girl. This one was mainly in charge of Dame Vaako's wardrobe upkeep. Meaning that she had to do everything from clean and maintain her clothing and keeping her vanity stocked with tons of makeup to helping Dame Vaako squeeze herself into some of her outfits and putting on her shoes. This girl was also the newest of our servants, meaning that she was blamed for almost everything that went wrong in our chambers.

"Oh I see. Well I will start to clean then. There are two others that were sent to look for the Dame as well. We were told that if we didn't find her we were to resume with our daily tasks." The girl smiled and bowed again before entering the room. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at me "That is if you don't mind me being here. I can come back later if you would prefer it."

"Go ahead. I am only going to lay back and relax for a while." I turned my back to the girl and walked back to the couch I was on. I had barely laid down when I noticed that the girl hadn't moved. I turned my head to look at her. She was facing away from me but I could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. She peeked over her shoulder at me. When she saw that I was looking she turned her head back away from me.

"Do you want to tell me what you are upset about?" I asked politely. Not that I really care but I don't want to seem like an ass. Or like Essa.

"Dame Vaako…" Sob... "Has given me orders to…" Sob… "Kill you…" Sob…

Immediately I was up on my feet, which was a bad move on my part. The girl collapsed on the floor crying and hugging herself.

"How?" I asked. I didn't have enough strength in me to shout or even to get angry.

"She is having some food brought up here shortly. I was to spike your wine with something to make you sleep. I don't remember what she called it but it is a pink liquid. She was going to hide it on the tray of food under some bread. I was supposed to pour all of it in your glass of wine and once you fell asleep I was to stab you with your dagger. She even told me where she hid it. I was to make it look like a suicide." One she finished talking she burst out in a new set of sobs. "I didn't want to, My Lord. You have been nothing but fair to me while she has not. I have never done anything to you but I will take my punishment all the same." She looked up at me with large gray eyes.

Slowly, to not scare her, I bent down and offered my hand. "You will not be punished. As long as the poison is where you say it is and the dagger is as well." She took my hand and I helped her up.

"Come with me. I think it would be easier to help you find it that to try to explain where it is. She has hidden it among her clothes." The girl led me to the Essa's closet. Smart woman. Hide a knife somewhere that I would never find it.

The girl led me in to a large rack of dresses. "She said that she hid it in the dress that she wore to her first wedding." The girl walked to the far end and pulled out a dress made of black and silver material. Quite ugly if you asked me but then again no one did.

I walked over as the girl pulled the dress off the rack. I took it from her and placed among the back lacing was my dagger. I removed the dagger and handed the dress back to the girl. "Hang this back up."

I turned and left the closet and went back to the main room. I spun the dagger in my hand for a few moments.

The girl had returned to the main room. She hung her head and didn't look at me. "My Lord, I am so sorry. I was never going to go through it." She spoke softly as she moved.

"I am not mad at you. I don't even think that I am mad right now. I am really not surprised that she tried to kill me but I am surprised that she sent you to kill me." I speak without thinking about my words.

Before I can say anything else there is a knock on the door. I look over at the door and motion for the girl to answer it. She nods and heads to answer it. I set back on one of the couches to watch her. She answered the door and a soldier walked in. The same one that had reported to Riddick that Essa had gone to Larak's chambers that night. He is also one of the few Necromangers that I can call a friend. I trust him and I know that he would not willingly serve me food that would kill me.

"Come in Nace!" I shouted around the girl. "I need to talk to you."

Nace walked in and sat the food in front of me on the table. He grumbled and looked up at me "Your fucking dame now has me serving your food to you because she 'fears for her maidens'. I am a soldier not a servant!" He turned around and saw the girl "Sorry. No offense meant Shala."

"None taken sir. Thank you." She turned and looked to me.

"Under the bread you said?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes, Lord Vaako." She answered keeping her head down. She started over towards the tray.

"No, stay there. Nace, do me a favor and pick up the bread for me." I asked him as politely as I could.

"So now I have to fucking feed you too?!" He asked with an attitude. When he saw that I was serious he bent over and grabbed the bread. "What the hell?" He noticed the small bottle and picked it up. "That's Noctis. Liquid Sleep." He said looking at the pink liquid.

The girl started sobbing again.

"Complements of my dear wife Essa. She planted that in the food and a dagger in our room. Then she ordered this girl here to spike my wine and once I fell asleep to stab me with this." I stabbed the dagger into the table next to the tray.

"WHAT!" Nace yelled back at me.

The servant girl, Shala, sobbed harder.

"Calm down. You are protected. No punishment will come to you. I give you my word." I told her trying not to sound mean.

Nace turned to her and did something unexpected. He walked over to her and pulled her close to his chest. "Shala, love, you have done nothing wrong. You are safe. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." He spoke softly as he calmed her down. Finally when her sobs had died down he brought his gaze up to meet mine.

I am not going to lie. I was staring. The big bad soldier had a woman and I didn't know about it. That kinda of irritated me. Not that she was technically my servant and my property. I don't care about that. If they are happy I won't keep her from him.

"Vaako. I can—" He stopped when I held my hand up.

"Nace. I don't care. For all the trouble that Essa has put her through this is the least I can do." I stood up and walked over to them. I patted Nace on the back and I asked them to come with me.

Shala spoke next "Where are we going, My Lord?" She looked from me to Nace.

"I am taking you to the council. I am going to release you from my charge and I am going to speak approval for your marriage. As well as speak approval for your rank. I don't want you to ever have to work for anyone like Essa again. You have more than earned this. If anyone objects I will get Riddick to back me." I smiled as I lead them out of my room and down to the floor where the council was located.

As we walked I heard the girl ask Nace "Is this really happening? Will I be free?" That brought a smile to my face. The first true smile in a long time. Normally I don't give a crap about things like that but I am happy for Nace. Then I had an idea…

I spun around and looked Nace square in the eyes. "On one condition…" The couple stopped dead where they wear.

"Yes, My Lord?" The girl's voice was barely a whisper and her eyes were full of fear.

"Run an errand for me. The Lord Marshall has requested lunch today with a woman and a child from Helion Prime. I told them I would send would send someone to escort them this morning to the fortress. I want the two of to go. After we go meet with the council go change. Do not wear your armor and, Shala, you need to change into a dress that shows your new rank."

"Of course Vaako." Nace's short answer was all that I needed. I knew that he was loyal to those that were loyal to him. I have know him as long as I have been a Necromonger.

The walk to the council was long and boring. I let out a sigh when we finally reached the hallway. I walked down to the large set of metal doors that held back the secrets of the council. I opened one of the doors and walked in with Nace and Shala following close behind me. A small man walked over to me. His face showed his age and his attire showed his rank. The elder.

"Lord Vaako…" His voice smooth as steel greeted me. "What can we do for you today?" The man asked even though he had a good enough idea why we were here.

"I have come to release the girl from my service and service altogether. As well as approve her for a rank of Captain's wife and him for the rank of the Captain. Nace has been more that loyal to the empire. The girl, Shala, saved my life this morning. She has earned her freedom. I will conference with the Quasi-Dead if I have to."

Commander Vaako, your rank is more than sufficient. A conference is not necessary. I already know why you came. I just wanted to hear you say it. I was informed this morning by our Quasi-Dead that there would be a change in rank today. It is already prepared. Come with me." He said the last part with a smile. He led us to a room in the back of the main council room. He sat down and handed me some paper work. "Read this. If you agree with it then sign it."

I took the paperwork and read it. Simple enough, it just stated that I release her from my service. I sign it and handed it back. He handed me another one. This one asked if I agreed for Nace's promotion. I, of course, signed it and handed it back. Another paper was handed to me asking if I agreed with the pending marriage of the couple. I read the paper twice before I signed it and handed it back.

"We my friends, we are done with you. Everything has been finished and finalized. Here is your copy of Mistress' Shala release from service paper." He handed me a piece of paper. Then he turned to Nace and Shala. "Here are copies of your release from service, your approval of promotion, and your approval of marriage forms. Keep these with you for a while. They will be entered into our records system before night falls but you need to have the forms in your chambers. Also I will have someone come to prepare your chambers for the girl to stay with you effective immediately. You will have a handmaiden and a new wardrobe. I won't take anymore of your time. I know that Commander Vaako has an errand for you to run." He turned back to me. "Give the Lord Marshall my best as well as the widow and the child. Also if you could inform the Lord Marshall that we have received the final reports for the voyage ship he requested and that it is ready." He stood up and headed towards the door. I stood up and followed with Nace and Shala behind me.

They followed me out of the council room out into the main hall. I kept quiet until I we were well away from the council room. Then I turned around to Nace. "I have to part with you now. You are to go to your quarters and change. You need to take off your armor. I am afraid that you might scare them and I am afraid that you would suffer severe consequences from the Lord Marshall. Shala, I would like you to go along with Nace. The woman's child is still young. I think that she as well would like to have your company."

The girl stepped forward and hugged me. "Thank you. For all that you have done. I could never repay you." She stepped back beside Nace.

I bowed and turned away from them. Quickly I made my way down to the main entrance. Hopefully I could find the elemental down there or maybe Riddick.


	10. Chapter 10 Long Night

**FYI: I OWN NOTHING! I MAKE NO CLAIM TO ANYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM ANY OF THE RIDDICK MOVIES IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE! I AM NOT SELLING NOR AM I MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE ONLY. **

**OH MY GOSH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO PUT AN END NOTE ON MY LAST STORY! I AM SO SORRY! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY! I WILL POST AGAIN SOON.**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER. I JUST GOT BACK FROM AN UNFORTUNATE 20 DAY TRIP TO THE EAST COAST, DC TO BE EXACT, THAT WAS SPENT WITH MY IN-LAWS. NEEDLESS TO SAY I DON'T LIKE MY IN-LAWS AND THEY DON'T REALLY LIKE ME.**

**ALSO I PROMISE THAT THE STORY WILL PICK UP SOON. THESE CHAPTERS ARE IMPORTANT TO THE STORY LATER ON. I KNOW THAT THEY SEEM LIKE THEY ARE LONG AND ARE TAKING FOREVER BUT I PROMISE ONLY TWO (MAYBE THREE) MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THEY LEAVE FOR THE UNDERVERSE!**

**Riddick's POV:**

I flopped down on the bed to sleep but my body didn't want any of that. I laid there for a few moments before I got back up. Ugh, what is there to do on a huge ship with thousands of Necros but the majority of them are asleep. I thought about it for a moment and then decided on a bath. The last one had been the night that Jack died. I thought about the water washing away her blood from my skin.

I got up and made my way over towards the wash room. I leaned down and turned on the water to the tub. The tub was a huge stone basin recessed into the floor. Instantly my mind went to the fact that you could probably fit a few people in there. Hmm Jack and I might have to test that out when we get back.

I reached over and dimmed the lights. I pulled my goggles off and sat down on the floor by the edge and started pulling off my boots. I watched the water level rise in the basin and I thought about Jack. I thought about how she would get those damn nightmares after we left the dark planet. How she would thrash around violently on the bed, kicking and screaming. It took Imam and I a few nights to figure out why she was so scared.

I pulled off my shirt and pants and slid into the water. Once I was settled my mind went back to the night that Jack had one of her worst nightmares. It had been about four days since we left the dark planet.

__Flashback__

_I was resting up in the captain's chair and Imam and Jack were on the beds in the back. I was asleep but alert. I could sense Jack starting in with one of her fits. I could also sense that Imam knew it too. I remember Imam's hesitation when he came to get me._

"_I'm awake holy man." I said with a hint of amusement in my voice._

"_Riddick? I need your assistance again." I could tell that he was worried about the reasons that caused her nightmares. I was curious too. I wanted to know what scared her so bad that she would scream out in her sleep and cling to me when she was awake._

_I stood up and followed him to the back of the ship. Sure enough Jack was on the bed, asleep, kicking violently at nothing. When we moved closed she started throwing her arms too. That was new. She was also talking. I didn't notice it at first. She was speaking low and fast. I took a step closer to hear better and that was when she let out a loud scream. Instantly I moved on the bed to wake her up but I stopped when I heard what she was saying. She was chanting 'Don't touch me! Get off of me!' over and over._

_I turned to Imam. "She isn't having nightmares about the monsters on the planet." I more or less said it to make myself believe it._

"_I had a suspicion. Did you notice how she immediately befriended you, the most dangerous person of our group, instead of Johns, the so-called cop?" He asked me with a knowing look on his face._

_Fuck. Now it made sense. The kid picked the convict to protect her from the so-called cop because she didn't trust any cop. "Poor kid. Come on. We have to wake her up."_

"_How may I assist?" Imam asked still looking at Jack._

"_Not sure yet. I dunno how I am going to wake her up." I spoke truthfully. The last few nights I have been kicked, clawed, and bitten trying to wake her up._

_I took a step closer and leaned over Jack. "Kid wake up." Nothing. Fuuck._

_I sat down on the bed next to her and placed one hand on the side of her face. Bad idea. That earned a yell and hard kick to the back. I moved my hand to her shoulder and lightly shook her. "Jack, wake up!" That earned me another kick to the back. Now this was getting annoying. I reached down with both and placed them on her shoulders and tried to wake her. All I did was cause her to thrash more and more, kicking and hitting me every chance she got. Suddenly she shot straight up off of the bed. Her head collided with my face. I felt my nose give way._

_Groaning I stood up and checked it. The little runt had not only managed to bloody my nose but she broke it too. I looked over at the holy man. "I won't hurt her but she needs to wake up now!"_

_I sat back down and quickly pulled Jack up and close to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and secured her arms. Her legs were sort of pinned under mine. She was still wiggling but for the most part she was calm. Until, I felt her teeth sink into my bicep. I groaned and turned my head. It was all I could do to keep from wrapping one hand around her throat and ending it all right then and there._

_Her teeth clamped down harder and felt the skin give away. The little runt just bit me hard enough break the skin. "JACK WAKE YOUR ASS UP NOW!" I roared into her ear._

_I felt her teeth leave my arm and her struggling stopped altogether. I looked down to see her staring straight up at me. "Have a bad dream kid?" _

_Within seconds tears started flowing from her eyes. She turned and tried to get away from me. "Jack, whether you like it or not you're going to have to talk to us." I felt her relax in my arms and instantly I relax my grip around her. As soon as she could she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my chest._

"_They were just memories from my past. I have them every now and then. Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." She pulled away from me and I let her go. She scooted back on the bed and leaned against the wall. When she was settled she looked up at me and her eyes went wide. "What happened to you?!"_

_I could feel the blood still on my face and I looked down to see a nice little trail of crimson running down my arm. "Sweetheart this is all your handiwork. You head butted me and broke my nose. Then you decided to play vampire and latch on to my arm. By the way you have some blood in your mouth."_

_Her face went pale and she looked at Imam. He smiled "Child you gave Riddick a run for his money. I think he used all of the self control he not to hurt you."_

"_I'm sorry Riddick. I didn't mean to." She spoke quietly. Scared that I might still be angry and want to hurt her._

"_I know kid. I'll accept your apology on one condition. Someday you are going to tell me who fucked you up so I can fuck them up. This" I pointed to my arm and then up at my nose. "And this, hurt, and someone is going to pay for it."_

"_Okay Riddick. I promise. Do you need help cleaning up? You might need stitches on your arm." She asked with genuine concern in her eyes. _

_I reached up and popped my nose back into place. The pain lasted less than a moment. "K. My nose is taken care of and as far as my arm I don't need stitches." I turned and made my way back to the front of the ship. I sat back down in the captains chair and propped my feet up, planning on relaxing again. I could hear Imam settling back down to rest. After a moment Jack appeared at my side. She was holding the first aid kit and some rags._

"_Do you at least want to clean the blood off?" The bold, outspoken kid was now replaced with a shy, timid girl._

"_Sure kid." I took one of the rags and started wiping away at my face. When that was done I grabbed a clean rag and starting cleaning on my arm. The bite had a nice dark purple bruise around it. I was almost proud of the kid. "Damn kid. This is going to leave a hell of a scar." I looked over at her. She had crawled up into the other pilots chair. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her eyes were closed._

"_He was my mom's boyfriend. My mom was a somewhat decent person. My dad died when I was three and my mom started dating him when I was five because he was a cop. She told me that he would keep us safe. I was nine when he started beating me, eleven when he started touching me, and twelve the first time that he…" Her voice trailed off and she buried her head into her arms._

"_How many times did he rape you Jack?" I asked her. I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it but she couldn't go back now._

"_He said that it wasn't rape, that it was punishment for me acting out. He told me that I deserved what he was doing to me." She answered after a moment of silence._

"_That was rape. Flat out. Don't try to justify his actions Jack. How many times?"_

"_I'm not, Riddick. Three times. When he had passed out after the third time I ran away. It's been about a year since then. I stayed with some of my dad's family on another planet and kept moving before anyone could find me. I'm sorry." Her voice faded on the last words._

"_You don't have anything to be sorry about kid." It was all I could think of to say._

"_Can I tell you something?" She raised her and looked over at me._

"_Sure Jack." I had a bad feeling about what was coming next. Don't know why but I did._

"_I'm scared of you Riddick but at the same time I am not. I'm scared that I will wake up and I find you doing the same thing to me that he was doing." I could smell her fear and the salt from her tears._

"_Kid I ain't going to hurt you like that. I've never committed a crime against in that way. I've never hurt a woman that didn't deserve it and I have never hurt a child. Trust me when I say this, I will never hurt you." _

"_Thank you Riddick. That means so much to me. I have never really had anyone stick up for me before." I could feel her fear slip away and she started to relax._

"_Are you tired kid?" I asked._

"_Yeah but I am scared to sleep. I don't want to be reminded of his face or what he did to me." I could tell by her voice that she was exhausted._

_I held my hand out to her "Come here." She hesitated for a moment and then took my hand. It was weird feeling her soft hand against mine. I pulled her over tome and spun her around. I felt her tense when I wrapped my arms around her. "Trust me Jack." I pulled her up onto my lap and pushed her body close to my chest. She tensed up for a few moments and then she started to relax. Slowly she was becoming more comfortable to this and before long she was asleep on me. Even though she was decent sized she seemed so small on my lap. So innocent, well to me at least. "Goodnight kid."_

"_Goodnight Riddick." She managed to mumble in her sleep._

"_I promise no man will ever touch you again. At least not without your consent." I whispered in her ear._

"_Thank you. I don't want anyone except you to touch me."She mumbled back to me. She was so asleep that she had no idea of what she just said to me. _

_I had to smile at that and the beast within purred at hearing those words. I would not act on it, at least not for a number of years if I did. But for now I am going to let her try to enjoy her childhood, or what she has left of one._

__Flashback Ends__

I look over at the scar on my arm. She did that to me. She was so scared that night. Terrified that I would hurt her or worse. I thought back to all of the nights that I had to hold her while she slept because she couldn't sleep without the nightmares. Slowly they went away and she could fall asleep without me right next to her, but I never went very far. I thought about all of the times that I had her body so close to mine. All of the nights that she had her head on my arm or my chest, or her arms wrapped around me. All of the times that she had her chest pressed up to mine.

I still hear her words echoing in my head '_I don't want anyone except you to touch me.'_ Damn I wish she knew what she did to me. I couldn't even begin to count all of the nights I passed by thinking about her while I was on that icy hell hole. Trying to imagine what she would look like. What she would feel like. What she would smell like. Her smell was one of the best things about her. I relaxed back deeper in the water and thought about my Jack.

I could feel my hunger building deep in my stomach. I need to take care of this. What are my options. Get out and go find some woman that was willing or stay here and take care of it myself. I probably shouldn't go take another woman. Jack would probably kill me and the other woman too for that matter.

That turns me on. The thought of Jack stalking some woman down one of these halls and sneaking up behind her, slitting her throat and watching the body hit the floor. The more I think about it the more my mind starts to wonder over to Jack. The flawless skin on her face. The way her eyes would survey over my body when she thought that I wasn't looking. The way her hands felt on my skin when her life left her body. They were rough from her years of imprisonment but they were soft at the same time. Her body had grown and she had filled out nicely in a woman. She was easy on the eyes but it was more than her beauty that turned me on. The kid had gone through some serious crap in her short life and she dealt with in an unusual manner, at least for a woman. Most girls that had gone through that shit would be dead by now, but not Jack. Instead of taking her own life she fought her way through it. She had a somewhat loyal following back on the prison planet.

My mind went back to Jack and her body. I thought about what she would look like without anything on. I thought about how many scars were carved into her smooth skin. I wondered if any man had touched her since I left. The thought worried me for a moment but I knew my Jack. She wouldn't let anyone get that close to her.

I thought about her standing at the end of my bed. Slowly stripping off her clothes, piece by piece, and tossing them on the floor. I could imagine her crawling up the bed towards me and straddling me. A shiver rocked my body at the thought. I thought about what her hands would feel like as she pushed my shirt up and off of my chest. She rocked her lower body against me.

The thought send a pleasurable burn through my body. It settled deep in my core. I wrapped my hand around my throbbing erection. Softly I started stoking and pulling on it. Pleasure coursed through my body. I pulled harder and a groan escaped my lips.

I thought about her riding me. Grabbing my arms and screaming out against my neck, franticly pleading for me not to stop. I could almost image what it would feel like to feel her body come around me. I groaned and as I felt the muscles in my groin tighten.

I thought about her laying next to me in my bed, completely drained after our little go around.

My mind went back to her body and what her face would look like if I would trap her underneath me. I want to force her on her stomach and take her from behind. My cock twitches as I think about grabbing her hair and making her moan and scream my name over and over while I pound into her. I feel her scream and cry out as she comes around me again. She sinks down to the bed, but I am not ready to be done. I pull out and let her rest for only a moment before I roll her over.

I roll her over on her back and open her legs wide. She moans loudly as I plunge back into her. She fights for only a few seconds before she gives in to me and starts grinding against me. She throws her head back and cries out for more. I grab her legs and push them up so her feet are resting on my shoulders. She grabs my upper arms to hold on against the almost brutal pounding that I am giving her. I can feel that she is getting close again and soon she starts screaming my name over and over again.

The thought of her coming around me again pushes me over the edge and I come hard. My head spins for a moment as I try to relax again. That was intense and just what I needed. I look down and see my cock still hard under the water. The next time I get off will be because Jack is in my bed and doing her job. My body protests as I stand up out of the water. I didn't realize how bad I needed release. I grab a towel and make my way in to the bed. I fall onto it and relax. I could probably go sleep if I wanted to.

My mind starts thinking about what all I have to do tomorrow, the meeting with Lajjun, the preparations for the ship and the voyage, and trying to figure out who I can trust around here. No matter how hard I concentrate my mind wonders back to Jack. I didn't get very far in my thought before I fell asleep again. The last thing that I remember before I closed my eyes was that she should be here falling asleep in my arms.

_Another Dream…_

I lifted my head at the bright desert sands blinded me. Once again I was back on that damn planet. I looked around but there wasn't anyone around. There was nothing. There was no crashed ship, no wreckage, no people, no monsters. Nothing. I growled and started walking. I came to the top of a small hill and looked around. In the distance I could see the bone yard. As I started down the hill I noticed foot prints in the sand. A small smile formed on my face and I decided to follow them.

They led me straight to the bone yard. I grinned as I saw that they led straight into a large hollow skeleton that was dark inside. The foot print stopped inside the skeleton. Suddenly a pair of boots caught me in the chest. I was flat on my back and the owner of the boots was perched on my chest.

"Hello Kyra." I said softly as I looked up at her.

"Hello Riddick." She said softly back at me. She started to stand and I grabbed her hips and pulled her back down.

"This isn't real Riddick." She said as she rolled off of me.

I grabbed her again as I said "Doesn't matter. This is a dream and I can do what I want. So if I want to pin you down and take you I can. If I want to kiss you, I will, and you won't me." I growled the words into her ear. I missed her so bad and here she was pinned under my weight.

"That works both ways Riddick…" She shoved me off and was across the skeleton room before I could react. She stared back at me for a moment. "If you really want m so bad then GET OFF YOUR ASS AND COM AND GET ME!"

I sat up just in time for her boot to collide with my face.

"NOT HERE!" She screamed. "COME AND GET ME! Come and get me from the UnderVerse! Come save me Riddick! Save me like you saved all of those people on Helion Prime! Like you saved Ziza and Lajjun!" With every other word she landed a new blow. She threw punches and kicks, and hit me with any part of her body that she could.

Finally I was able to stand up amid a relentless assault of punches. I grabbed her and pulled her close to my body. "I AM coming for you. Our ship is being prepped. We will leave Helion Prime in three days for the UnderVerse." I whispered into her ear.

I could feel her relax against me. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Thank you." She turned to look at me.

"It's okay kid. The ghosts know that I deserve it." I smiled down at her.

She smiled up at me. "I love you Riddick." She spoke in a low voice and kept her head facing down.

I leaned my head down so my face was in her hair. "I love you too Jack. Always have and always will. I think you knew that you were mine before I did. I need you Jack. That is why I am coming for you."

She turned and wrapped her arms around me. "I will visit again in two nights. I will be alone again and we will meet here on this planet. I will also visit often while you are on your way to the UnderVerse. The Purifier will join me. He will tell you much about what you need to know to bring me back. Be cautious about who you trust Riddick." She started to pulled her body away from mine but I held on.

I smirked. "Remember who you are talking to Jack. I don't trust anyone" I buried my nose in her hair. She even smelled like herself. I groaned at the rush of blood that smell gave me.

With a smile she leaned in and gave me a kiss. I tried to hold on as long as I could but I knew that she was slipping away from me. "I love you."

"I love you too Riddick. I have to go now. Thank you." And with that she was gone.

I woke late the next morning to a pounding on the door. "What?" Ugh I don't want to get up. I just want to take another bath.

The door opened to reveal Vaako. "Aereon sent me to find you. I have sent an escort over to retrieve the woman and child. They will be here shortly. Also I was told to inform you that the reports for the voyage ship have come back and the ship is ready."

Leaning up I groaned "Thank you Vaako. Question: Do you know what coffee is?"

"Yes sir. Would you like me to fetch you some?"

"Yes I would very much like some damn coffee." I groaned laying back down on the bed.

"Alright, on one condition. You better have some pants on by the time I get back or I _will_ vomit." He turned and left the room before I could give a response.

I looked down. Oops… Still naked from last night. Well I have nothing to hide. I slowly got up and made my way over to a stack of clean pants laying on one of the tables. Black cargos, my favorite. I slipped a pair on and went to find my boots. Yup right where I left them beside the tub along with my goggles. I went back in to the bed and pulled on my boots. I got up looking for a shirt that I could wear. No such luck. Guess I'll just have to walk around without a shirt.

Vaako came back in carrying a mug of something steaming and handed it to me. "Well at least your part of the way dressed. Let me guess you can't find any shirts?" He must have guessed from the look on my face that he was right. He smirked and walked over to wall. He pushed lightly on it and it opened to reveal a wardrobe. He pulled out a black tank top and threw it at me. "I believe that this is what you prefer."

I downed the coffee, which was that bad, and put the shirt on. "So take me to where Lajjun and Ziza are supposed to be." He smirked again and turned towards the door

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again I own zilch. I don't own anything. I don't own anything that you recognize. I write this story for pleasure not for profit.**

**I must apologise for not answering the reviews that I have received. I feel bad because it is long overdue. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you do and don't like about the story. Thank you to all of the reviews that I have received and my loyal followers.**

**Elegancefantasy****: I hope this chapter helps. **

**Resisting-Moonlight: I don't know why but that back story seemed to fit her character. I didn't want to make her sound broken but she kinda is. I also had to give her some appeal to Riddick, so she kicked his ass.**

**CherryWillow19: Thank you! I was kinda worried that I would have bad feedback on that story.**

**DragonBorn Childe: Thank you! I will update more often and I agree about loving stories that don't kill Jack or at least they bring her back.**

**Ashes2Dust18: First, cool name. Second, don't worry about Vaako. There is someone for everyone. ;)**

**Also I had a few private messages that expressed concern that I was going to include material from the new movie. I am not. If I write a story about the new movie it will not be posted until after Riddick is released on DVD. I don't want to spoil anything for anyone.**

**Also I want to thank ****DeathsQueen26.**** She has graciously given me permission to use an idea the came from her story Fury Within, which is a great story. If you have not read it than you should. At the end of this chapter I will point out which part I borrowed. I didn't want to spoil anything.**

**I will not apologise for how long this story is.**

**Riddick's POV:**

We walked in silence for a few minutes until we came to the balcony overlooking the main floor. I noticed that Vaako was silent. More so than he usually is.

"What is it, Vaako? What happened?" I asked not really caring.

"Essa tried to kill me this morning. She told one of her hand maids to slip some poison into my drink and then stab me with my own blade. The girl broke down and confessed everything before anything happened." Vaako spoke with a slight worry in his voice. "But I guess I knew that it was coming. I wasn't really surprised when the girl told me. What was worse was that Essa had the nerve to have one of my captains serve me the food. She claimed that she feared for her girls safety."

His response blindsided me. I wasn't exactly expecting that and I didn't know what to say. After a moment of silence I knew I needed to know more. "And how did you react, Vaako? What happened to the girl?"

"I didn't punish the girl. She wasn't truly loyal to Essa. The girl was a new convert and new to our chambers. So unfortunately she was blamed for everything that went wrong. I made Nace stay and witness what took place and I learned something valuable. I learned that Nace and the servant girl had been in a secrete relationship." He shot me a smirk.

"You referred to Nace as a captain. He does not hold that rank." I pushed farther. This was starting to be a good morning.

"You're right he didn't. This morning I signed off that Nace be promoted to the rank of captain. I didn't punish the girl. Essa had done enough of that. I released her from our service. I gave my consent for their marriage and for her to become of rank. She is now part of the respectable community. To prove themselves I sent them to escort Lajjun and Ziza here." He answered while studying the floor.

"Are we going soft, Vaako?" I asked almost sarcastically. I don't give a shit what he did.

"No completely the opposite. Nace is now a captain, which means he is capable of commanding 10,000 troops. He is also loyal to me, and I am loyal to you. You may not believe it and I don't care but it is the truth. Essa holds the rank of an officer's wife and so does Shala now. Even among the wives there is a certain ranking. Essa thinks that she is higher than others because of my rank, but she is not. Among the women it is about respect. Some of the women have tremendous pull over others. Now I think that Shala will help us. You see most of the women are former servants. Essa was even a servant, once upon a time. Most of the older women had it the worst. They remember the old times, and they hate what Essa is. She is nothing but a trophy. She has had many husbands and many lovers. They fought and killed over her. Once those women hear Shala's story they will immediately take her side. They can persuade their husbands and sons against Larak. Trust me on this." His face was fierce and convincing. He spoke like he had everything to lose, and maybe he did.

I studied him for a moment. "Vaako, I don't trust anyone, but I know that you know these people better than most. I also know that you are afraid of me. You know what I can do. You have seen what I can do. Stand by me just a little longer and I can give you whatever you want. I will give you this whole fucking kingdom if you want it. So what do you want?" I studied his face while he stared at the ground floor.

"I don't want your kingdom. I don't want to be a necromonger. I want freedom. I want to be what I was before I was converted." He hung his head and gripped the railing of the balcony hard.

"And just what were you before? How old were you when you were converted?" This fucker was making me curious.

"I was 13, my brother was 14. I was born on a planet that is somewhat familiar to you. We have much in common, Riddick. Before I was converted I was a Furyan." His grip on the top rail had tightened so much that is had bent a small portion out of place.

"If you are a Furyan, you need to prove it. Why didn't they kill you yet? Why are you still alive" I was playing with him now. Pretty much just poking the bear with him now.

"I told you when I was first converted they tried to wipe my memory. I learned that they didn't kill me because he wanted me for a killer. So that is what I did, I killed and I gained ranked. I earned that bastard's trust and I made my way to second in command. It took years for me to gain my memory back, but I liked what I did. I liked killing and I liked being able to kill what and when I wanted. It was only when you came along and started this chain of events that I started thinking that a change was in order."

"How many know?" I knew that there was something about this prick that felt familiar.

"I am not sure. I know that it is very few. Essa doesn't even know. Maybe ten or less." He continued to watch the people over the balcony.

"I see. Let's keep this between us for now. I am sure that the elemental knows what you are." Even though I said it I didn't believe it. If he could fool the Necromongers for this long, he could fool the the elemental.

I contemplated the situation for a moment before my thoughts were interrupted by a figure making his way through the crowd below. Larak was bruised and slightly limping. I don't think anyone else saw it but I did.

"Lajjun and Ziza have arrived. They just walked in the doors." Vaako gestured towards the main doors of the fortress.

I watched for a moment as they made their way inwards. I watched as Ziza made her way away from Lajjun. The servant girl that Vaako sent walked over towards her and was showing her something. They made their way along the wall that had a large mural of a planet system carved into it. Suddenly Ziza turn to run to Lajjun. She made it half way there before she ran straight into Larak.

She fell back and stared up at him for a moment. Quickly he leaned downed and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. Ziza let out a scream and that was all I needed. I jumped over the railing and landing with one foot square on his elbow. I heard the bone snap and I managed to catch Ziza before she landed the ground.

Larak held his arm as he knelt before me on the ground. Ziza clung to me as she cried. I saw Vaako landed a few feet away from us. I watched him walk towards us. Slowly he made his way to stand beside me. It was almost as if he was weary of what I would do. I turned away from Larak and walked towards Lajjun. I handed her Ziza and she took her quickely from me. "Don't worry. No one here will hurt you. I swore to protect you and I will." I looked over at Shala. "Take them out of here. NOW." I turned back around to face Larak and Vaako.

I ran back over and let my boot collide with his face. He doubled over the same time that a group of soldiers came forward with weapons drawn. Vaako Stepped forward "STAND DOWN!" He shouted.

"You idiots! They are with me!" Larak laughed as blood ran down his face. "You will fall today, Riddick! You too, Vaako! And I will be the next Lord Marshall!" He continued to laugh as he spit blood at me.

I looked back at 'his men'. There were only about 50 men behind him and none of them were of a reasonable rank. I turned to Vaako "Where are my reinforcements?" I asked with a slight smile.

Vaako started laughing. "Of course, my Lord." He turned and motioned for someone, who then let out a barking command. Suddenly the whole room was surrounded with soldiers with their weapons drawn. They lined up on the balcony and all around the perimeter of the room. All with their weapons drawn.

"How many do you want, my Lord? Shall we split it even or would you like the majority of them?" Vaako laughed as he drew his weapon.

I turned and walked back towards Nace. "You are not involved in this fight. We I fall, pull Vaako out and give the command to kill all of the remaining renegade soldiers .He takes the rank of Lord Marshall, you become second in command."

"Of course, my Lord." He nodded as he handed me a set of blades. Nice but not really made my style. But I'll still use them to kill. "Thank you, Nace"

I turned back around and walked back to the center of the room. Vaako had his blade drawn and was waiting on me. There were ten of Larak's soldiers ready with their weapons. "When this is over I am going to put your woman in her place."

"Fine by me." Vaako agree as the first set charged towards us. I leapt forward and watched as my blades sunk into the chests of two soldiers. Quickly I pulled them out and went on to the next soldier. I had dropped three soldiers. I glanced over at Vaako and saw that he had already dropped five. I turned back and sliced through another one of the soldiers. I stood up and watched as Vaako severed the head of the tenth one. "Six to four, Riddick."

The next wave of soldiers charged at us and I immediately started in on them. The first couple dropped easy but the rest watch and studied. As if they truly had a chance. Vaako was good at killing. I had to give him credit for that. I watched as he continued to sever the heads of the soldiers that charged at him. A big one came for me but I jumped on him. I stabbed one blade straight down into his shoulder and the other sank into his neck. I pulled them out as I jumped off of him. I landed on another and made quick work of him too. I watched as Larak's numbers depleted. Quickly I did a recount. There were twenty-eight dead on the floor. He still had about twenty-two men left.

I laughed as Vaako continued to cut through the men like they were weeds. I took my time cutting and slicing. I watched as their blood drained from the cuts as they tried to charge again. Finally I dropped the three men that I had been toying with. I looked over at Vaako as he stepping over a pile of bodies to stand beside me. "14 left, my Lord. I believe that I am at 19 and you are at 17." He smirked over at me. "Shall I give you first chance on this round?"

"Shut up Vaako. Let's just kill." I threw both of my blades and watched as they sank in to the heads of two charging soldiers. I jumped and landed on a third soldier and listened as his bone broke beneath my weight. I jumped up and grabbed another and broke his neck before he knew what hit him. Down to 10 now. I glanced over at Vaako. Nope down to 6. I grabbed my blades from the bodies and threw them again. I dropped one soldier and wounded the other. I ran towards him and jumped. I grabbed the blade and sliced it through his neck. He fell and I continued to work through the last few standing soldiers. I cut through another soldier and then went on to the last standing one. I watched as Vaako walked to the side to watch what I was going to do.

The last of Larak's soldiers came forward and raised his blade to challenge me. I threw my blade into the floor beside his foot, hoping he would take the bait. He did. He watched as the blade flew and landed. Before he could look back up at me I made my move. I jumped and let me knee collide with his head. He fell back as I pushed away from him. I flipped over and landed on my hands and feet. Like a predator.

I let him get back to his feet before I attacked again. I jumped again and let my boot collide with his chest. He staggered back a few feet. I jumped again and kicked at his knees. His left knee snapped under the pressure and he fell. He swung his blade at me but I grabbed his wrist. I stepped behind him and turned his entire arm so that was facing up. Quickly I bent down bringing his arm with me, and slammed it down on my knee. Everyone on the main floor heard the bone snap and most of the citizens of the fortress heard his yell ring out through the ship. The blade fell from his hand as he collapsed onto the floor.

I bent over and pulled my blade from the floor. I looked at it for a moment and tossed it back down. I reached behind me and pulled the shiv that Jack made from my pants. I walked back behind the last soldier. "Larak, look at me. Look at the last of your men. He will die today at my hands. You will never beat me. I am the predator. I am the night. I am the monster that you feared as a child. I am the furyan and I will be the last thing that you see." I leaned down and grabbed the soldier by his hair. I pulled him back up so that he could look at his leader.

"Look at him. Watch as he dies. That's the best part." I raised my blade and was about to strike when Vaako spoke up.

"Hold on one moment, my Lord. I believe that someone wants to watch the festivities." I watched as he walked over and pulled Dame Vaako from her hiding place behind a large soldier along the wall. "Come along, my dear. Let us watch as our Lord Marshall proves himself worthy of the title." The voice he used and the grip on her arm conveyed his unspoken message to obey him.

I turned to her. "Ah, Dame Vaako. You wanted this now you will watch this. You will watch as he falls. You will realize that taking a side against me will get yourself killed." I smiled cruelly as I pulled the goggles from my eyes. She stared back at me wide eyed.

I raised my shiv and brought it down sinking it into the left side of the soldier's neck. I saw Dame Vaako jerk slightly. I caught her gaze as I brought the shiv through his neck and out the right side. I laughed at the sound his body made as it hit the ground.

"Fifty down. Only one more to go. Shall we continue Larak?" I asked rhetorically as I walked closer to where he stood. I could smell the fear on him.

"My Lord, we have other business to finish first." Vaako interrupted me. He led Dame Vaako over into the middle of the room. "It is three minutes until noon. Last night I gave you an ultimatum. Kill yourself here and now, or stay by my side. What do you choose?" He turned to her and pulled out a dagger from beneath his chest plate. "Choose now." He took her hand and put the dagger into it. "Kill yourself if you are still loyal to him. If you want to live than prove it." He pointed his large blade towards Larak. "Kill him." He smiled evilly back at Essa. "With that blade."

She held the blade for a moment. "Vaako, I can't kill him. Please I am still with you. Please don't kill me!" She fell to her knees crying. Fear poured off of her. She shook and cried and grabbed at Vaako's hand.

"That's right you can't kill him. Because you have others kill for you. You won't even get caught holding a blade. Just like this morning. You couldn't even kill me. You were going to have someone else do it for you. But don't worry, dear wife, I am just fine. Also, Don't worry about him…" Vaako motioned towards Larak. "…I will take care of him for you." Vaako glanced up at me. "My Lord, may I?"

I turned around to face Larak. "I guess I was wrong. I won't be the last face you see but…" I leaned down so that he was the only one that could hear me. "…I was right about a Furyan ending your life." I smiled as I walked away from him. "He is all yours, Commander Vaako." This was going to interesting. The animal inside of me was awake and enjoying this greatly.

As Vaako walked over to where Larak stood he spoke. "I am Commander Vaako, I am second in command to the Necromanger Empire. I am husband to Essa, formally known as Dame Vaako. I will kill anyone who comes to take what I have. You, Lieutenant Larak, have come to close to what I have to let you live. Today you die by my hand." Vaako was downright cruel as he spoke. Even for a Necro he seemed to enjoy with park way too much. Almost like I enjoy it. "KNEEL TO ME!" He yelled. Immediately Larak hit his knees.

Vaako shot me a look. Then quickly he spin and brought his blade around with him. The blade connected with the back of Larak's neck and sliced through it with ease. The force of the blow caused his head to roll a few feet from his body. His head came to rest close to the feet of Dame Vaako. She let out a scream and scrambled away from it.

"Now to deal with you." He walked back to Dame Vaako. I knew that he wasn't going to kill her but I knew that he was going to scare her so that she would never stray from him again. He picked her up by the neck. "I am your husband. You will obey me. If I ever find that you have laid in the bed of another man I _will_ kill you. You will stay by my side. You will be loyal. You will follow me wherever I go and you will go willingly. You will not complain. And above all else you will listen and obey the Lord Marshall." He pointed back to me. "If you ever put me in a situation like this again, I will strip you of your title and send you to the chambers of Lady Nace to work as a slave." He let go of her neck and watched as she fell to the floor. "Get up and act your role, or I will kill you now." He swooped down and picked his blade up off of the floor. By the time that he stood back up Dame Vaako was back on her feet. She still reaked of fear as she took her place beside him. She held her head down in defeat as she should have done.

Vaako motioned for a soldier to come forward. "Take her to the women's chambers. She is to leave until I come for her later. Make it well know." He turned to Dame Vaako. "Is that clear?"

She barely heald her head up long enough to answer him. "Yes, husband. I will wait until you come for me."

"Good." He motioned for her to leave. She turned and followed the soldier out of the room.

I watched as she left and then as Nace came forward. "Where did your new bride take Lajjun and Ziza?"

"Follow me, my Lord." He motioned for me to come as he turned and walked away.

I turned and followed the captain down a hall way. I turned to Vaako as we walked. "That was a hell of a performance back there. So why didn't you kill her." He smirked as he thought about how to answer me.

"Because she needs to be completely defeated when she is destroyed. I like to play with my victims before I strike them down. Normally I don't have that choice. This time I do." He grinned evilly back at me as we walked down the hall.

The captain came to a stop at a large set of doors. He turned back to us. "They are in the garden. Vaako you might want to remove your armor. You are covered in blood. You might scare the child. Actually you are scaring me. It has been a while since I have seen you get your hands dirty. Here is where I must leave you." He turned to walk away but Vaako stopped him.

"You don't wish to join us for a meal?" He asked with complete honesty.

The captain just grinned awkwardly back at him. "Actually Vaako. I have some other things that I need to go do." He started to walk away again when Vaako started again. "I have never seen you turn down food. What is going on Nace?" Vaako pried.

The captain looked uneasy as he struggled for an answer. "Commander, I have some paperwork and duties I must finish. I was married this morning if you have already forgotten." He spoke softly and tried to make Vaako understand what he was talking about. I laughed as Vaako was completely oblivious.

"What paperwork? What duties? Everything is taken care of!" Vaako asked. I was laughing my ass off by now.

"Dammit, Vaako! The man got married this morning! He is trying to tell you that he doesn't want food! He wants to go get laid! He's got a woman waiting and willing! Stop talking! Let the man go!" I was laughing so hard that I could barely talk. "Go on. We will make sure some food gets brought to your room so you and your girl don't starve." I motioned for him to go. He bowed to me and quickly turned and left.

I turned back to Vaako. He was smiling ear to ear. "I have known that man for the entire time that I have been a Necromonger. I knew exactly why he didn't want to ear. I just wanted him to say it." Vaako smiled as he started taking off his armor. "I really did get covered. I wonder how long it will take to clean up the main floor. If it is not done by the time that they have to leave we can take them out one of the side entrances." He laid his armor on the ground. And turned back around to the doors. "Shall we?" He pulled one of the doors open for me. The bright sunlight blinded me. I groaned and pulled my goggles down onto my eyes. "Asshole"

He laughed "Sorry, Lord Marshall." He followed me out into the garden area. "This way. I had them escorted into a safe area. Aereon and a handful of guards are with them. Lunch should be ready by now." He motioned for me to follow him to a portion of the garden that was hidden from the main part.

As we got closer I heard Ziza laughing. When we rounded the corner I saw Ziza setting on the floor playing with some little creature. It was small and grey. It looked familiar. Ziza ran over to me when she saw me. "Look what I am playing with!" She held the creature up for me to see. As soon as I saw his eyes I knew what it was. It was one of those hounds that roam the pits of Crematoria. Only this one was a pup. I took the small creature from her.

"It is a Furyan hound. I didn't know if you knew that or not. They are truly amazing creatures. Fierce and vicious, but extremely loyal. I was able to secure the hounds that prowled the prison on Crematoria. I thought you might like them. This pup is one of the offspring. In your possession you have two mated pairs and their three pups. This pup is from a single birth and then there is a set of twins. And here come this pup's mother." She smiled as a large hound walked over and laid down at her feet. "If you gain their trust they are amazing creatures." She leaned down and patted the head of the hound at her feet. Her pulled a piece of meat from the table and fed it to her. "Here you go."

The pup squeaked in my hands. The mother hound turned her head to look at me. I sat the pup down and watched as it ran over to his mother. "How did you manage to gain their trust?" I asked somewhat amazed that they were so comfortable around these creatures.

"I gave them no reason to not trust me. I saved them and I fed them. I helped them. Just like every other Furyan they once you gain their trust you have it for a long time." She smiled as she scooped up the pup. She grinned as she fed him table scraps. Ziza handed him a piece of fruit. The pup chewed on it for a moment and spit it out. He groaned as he licked his lips.

Lajjun spoke up. "Why did you bring us here Riddick? I don't mean to sound forward but I know that you don't like when people beat around the bush." She sounded nervous.

"I smiled back her. Well the best I could do for a smile. "Five years ago I left a planet with a child and a Holy man. I saved them from monsters that they couldn't see. They are both dead now. I could have saved them again but I couldn't. Now I have to try to make that right. Jack is in a place that I can go and bring her back and I will. Imam is in a place that I will never be allowed to go. I have done things in my life that prevent me from going to join him. Besides he is in his promised land. That is why I brought you here. Because I couldn't save him, now I have to make sure that you are provided for. I know that no one can replace your husband and her father but I can take care of other things. I will make sure that you want for nothing. You will always have a roof over your head and food on the table. I can make sure that no one will ever harm you." I watched as she slowly broke down and cried.

Vaako stepped forward. He bent down so he was down on Ziza's level. "Would you like to come with me for a moment? There is a pool over on the other side of this wall. I think that the pup and his mother would like to go for a swim." He looked from Ziza over at Lajjun. "My Lady, is that alright? You can rest assured that she will be safe."

Lajjun nodded and looked up at me. "Don't worry. He is scared of me. He won't do anything. Besides if he takes momma hound with him she won't let anything happen." He bent down and patted the head of the hound. She stood up and gently grabbed the pup off of Aereon's lap.

Ziza grinned as she took his hand and followed him out of the area. We watched as they walked around the wall of flowers and over towards the pool. The hound loped along beside them with the pup in her mouth.

"Lajjun, the house is paid for. I bought it from the council and I am giving it to you. I was informed that you were going to be homeless soon and I couldn't allow that. I am not always a monster. You will also be given access to an account that will contain enough money for you and Ziza for the next 20 years. You will never have to worry about Ziza's schooling. Everything has been taken care of. The council has agree to sponsor her education. Hopefully that will take some of the worry off of our mind." I stopped and let her soak in some of the news that I just told her.

She cried hard and grabbed her stomach. "How am I supposed to do this without him?!" She held herself and cried.

"You are with his child aren't you?" I asked. I could tell by the way she sat and the way that she acted. Her head shot up and she stared at me. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone else yet. I mean Imam knew, but we didn't tell anyone else. Not even Ziza knows." She started to panic.

Aereon leaned forward and took Lajjun hand. "Lajjun, calm down. We will help you any way that we can. Your husband has made any allies in his works here on Helion. Plus you have the monster on your side." She smiled as she spoke. "Do not worry about being alone. I know that we can never bring him back but we can make sure that you will never be alone." Aereon smiled as gave the upset woman a hug. "It will be alright my dear."

I started to say something when out of the corner of my eye I saw Vaako and Ziza come back around the corner. I looked over at them and I saw that Vaako was dripping wet. Ziza was giggling uncontrollably. I raised an eyebrow, "Go for a swim, Vaako?" I asked.

His head shot around and he stared at me. "She pushed me." He pointed at Ziza.

"Nuh uh!" Ziza shot back.

"What?!" Vaako turned to face the child. He was mostly playing with her.

"Yes, you did! I was bent over the edge trying to show you the fish that were in the pool and you pushed me! I should go throw you in the water myself!" He acted like he was going to go for the child. He bent down and spread his arms like he was going to grab him.

She screamed and jumped behind me. "Save me Riddick!" I laughed and stepped out of the way. "Sorry, kid. Only pick fights that you can win." I laughed as he scooped her up and headed towards the pools. I walked around the corner and watched as he marched to the pool. I noticed that Lajjuna and Aereon had joined me. Vaako walked down the steps into the water. He stopped when the water reached his waist.

Ziza yelled as he pretended like he was going to drop her. Lajjun spoke up "She has not laughed like that since we lost Imam. I am glad to see her like that." Lajjun sighed and watched as Vaako dropped her part of the way into the water. Finally after a moment of teasing he lowered her all of the way into the water. Ziza let out a scream and clung to him.

"Okay Vaako. Let the kid go. You have made your point." I hollered over at the commander. He turned around and carried the child back out of the water and over to where we were standing. He sat her down and straighten himself up. "My Lord, If you don't mind I am going to go dry myself off. Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be fine Vaako. Go ahead." I stared as the badass soldier acted like a child around the child.

He turned and bowed. "It was nice to see you again, My Lady. I do apologize for completely drenching your daughter. I am sorry, but she started it." He bowed again before he turned to Ziza. She stuck her tongue out at him in response. He laughed as he turned and left the garden area.

Lajjun turned as held Ziza close. "It is getting late in the afternoon and I am getting tired." She bent over and kissed Ziza on the head as the child yawned. "And I know that you are too. Let us head for home so that we may rest tonight." Then she turned to me. "Thank you so much Mr. Riddick. I used to think that Imam was crazy when he would say that he believed that God had sent you to save them. Truthfully I still think that it is crazy but I also know that he was right. You were sent to help us. Sometimes the angels that He sends us are disguised as the worst of monsters." With that she gave a great big smile and took Ziza's hand and headed towards the garden doors.

As a group we followed Aereon back inside the fortress. We walked in silence as we made our way through the maze of the hallways that made up the ship. After a few moments we reached the large main doors. Lajjun turned around and looked at me. "Thank you so much. We are more thankful than you could ever know. I wish you and your crew much luck in your journey. And if you are able to complete the task that you set out for all I ask is that you come visit us. We both miss her terribly." She smiled as she turned and left. I watched them as they walked away from the fortress and disappeared into the mess of the city crowd.

I felt a presence beside me. I turned to see Vaako standing beside me. "My Lord, the ship is ready for the voyage whenever you are ready to leave. I have a group of men that are ready to go with us. Men that I know would follow you to the death. Very few know what the trip really is. I have informed them that it is a scouting trip. That could mean a lot of things in our religion." He smiled as he turned around. "I have a few things to take care of right now. I will meet with you later to show you the ships and the charts for the course that we will take. But for now I must convince our sacrifice on why she must follow me while I follow you." He stepped closer to me. Making sure no one could hear us. "Also, My Lord, please ignore whatever rumors that you hear in the next few days. One could call it bedroom talk." He smiled cruelly as he turned and walked off.

It had dawned on me that I had not eaten anything today. My stomach growled and I turned and headed off in the direction that I knew that I could find some food.

**Thanks! Please review!**

**Post Script: The idea that was borrow from DeathsQueen26's story Fury Within is the idea of Lajjun being pregnant. **


End file.
